A Student Unexpected
by tasha.vick
Summary: Regina teaches. Emma tries to learn. AU FTL and Harry Potter universe. Snape/Regina friendship. Femslash. P.S. - I ADORE HP but if I did get some of the charms, spells or hexes wrong, don't hold it against me. And also, in my world, it's entirely possible to Apparate within Hogwarts. Poetic licence and all that;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my second story, and I'm gonna try and mix it up a little, I'm not actually sure you could properly call it a crossover, since the leads are still Regina and Emma, but sort of set in HP world of magic – read chapter 1 for more details, of course. I'm going to classify this is as a OUAT story for now, and you guys tell me if I should change it (can you tell how new I actually am to all of this?:))**

**Okay, that's enough from me, enjoy reading, feedback is, as always, appreciated !**

**Xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

**p.s. – oh yeah, and in my world, Snape never died and is the headmaster of Hogwarts(well, a girl can dream, am I right?):)**

''James, you know she's not strong or experienced enough. What little she knew of magic as a child just isn't going to cut it this time.''

The King paced in front of the hearth, deep in thought. He valued his wife's opinions, but wasn't quite sure that her plan was the correct one this time.

''But she would be an entire world away! And it's not like this would be a normal apprenticeship! Look at all the strings we had to pull to make them even consider it.''

''Which is exactly why we cannot afford to back out now. It would anger a large number of highly important individuals.''

The King had to admit his wife was right. Again.

''Okay, Snow. We'll do it. You can tell her over breakfast.''

Snow simply threw a knowing smile at charming and tsked.

''Come now, honey, you know me better than that. As if I'd willingly walk into that vortex of fury and belated hormones. She was a handful at 7, and is no better now at 21. You're her father, you are the King. You will tell her.''

James just snorted, very un-royal like, and shuffled his feet, almost like a little child, towards the dining hall. He could only hope his only child would spare him the temper tantrum.

* * *

As her high-heeled leather boots clicked across the stone floors of the Great Hall she ignored the mixed looks the children were sending her way. She knew her very appearance - her black-maroon garb pressed to perfection with her long raven dark hair falling losely, drapping across her left shoulder - frightened and dazed them. After 20 odd years of teaching there she was quite used to the awe-filled glances(for they dared not spare more than a brief, wary gaze at her), mostly coming from the first years who have heard stories. Facing her, she assumed, was quite an inexplicable shock, even in the magical worlds. She imagined it wasn't every day her students met a professor frozen in time.

As she sat next to the headmaster, she bowed her head slightly in greeting. Slight sarcasm mixed in with her words, she quipped:

''Severus. I trust you had a good night?''

''I'm sure none of my nights can even begin to comapre to yours, Regina.''

The two people smirked at each other in a familair, almost friendly way. However, inwardly, both of them knew that the two heartaches which plagued them couldn't be erased that easily.

* * *

During that afternoon's staff meeting, both the Headmaster and his professors had trouble focusing. The summer was nearing, and all any of them could thank about was the upcoming end of the year feast. And for some, like Regina and Severus, it meant an entire three months without screaming children running the hallways of Hogwarts. It meant peace and quiet. But unfortunately, it also meant...peace and quiet. Too much time for reflexion and reminiscing.

But when a certain name, -a name she most definitely wasn't prepared to hear in this particular School of Withcraft and Wizardry -came up, Regina sharply arched a perfectly sculpted eye-brow.

''Say that again Minerva?''

Taken aback by the fact that Regina, who normally never gave her the time of day – except when arguments about house points being deducted were concerned - speaking to her in a polite way, head of Gryffindor house stuttered slightly before continuing.

''I said that I know that you will be staying in the castle, and I hope that having an apprentice during that time won't be a problem.''

Regina calmed herself, amazed she was able to control her magic impulses. She din't even reach for her wand which was holstered safely against her outer thigh, hidden from view by her always spotless robes. It was odd, but even after two decades she wasn't used to that piece of wood whilst performing her magic. But since ignoring it would surely reveal her as ''the Evil Queen'' of another world, she just had to get used to swishing, flicking and carrying the darned thing with her at all times.

As she was pondering the usefulness - or rather lack thereof – of her wand, Minerva continued.

''The Princess of the Enchanted Kingdom will be joining us during the summer holiday. She has...well, her parents have expressed a desire for their daughter to become an apprentice in the department of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know that it isn't school policy to take on apprentices this late in the year, with so little time to prepare but...these are special circumstances.''

Snape spoke up, a hint of frustration in his voice.

''What do you mean Minerva? And why wasn't I informed of this before this meeting?''

'There was no time to consult you Severus. I do apologize, but the situation is dire and in accordance with Magical Inter-World Laws, I sent an owl with a response straight away. Even if I hadn't they ahd the Minister's full support. Their land is at great peril, the King and Queen would like their daughter to have the best magical education possible.''

Snape seemed to ponder the words, and after a brief moment of deliberation, he simply nodded. Minerva continued.

''The girls is 21 years old, and her name is Emma. Regina, as the DADA mistress, you have been chosen to be her mentor. Are you in agreement with this?''

Taking the raven-haired witch's stunned silence as an affirmative answer, the headmaster brought the meeting to an end. Regina's peaceful, mute, colourless and above all – safe world was left spinning wildly on its axis.

* * *

''It_ is_ just that simple! You do your job and she'll be out of your hair by the end of summer. It's not like Snow and James are going to visit her! They've got bigger things on their minds right now.''

As Regina stood in front of the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of Ravenclaw House, and her ancestor, she frowned at the portrait's words and at her own predicament.

''What if she knows what I look like? Her father's army would be through that damned hat portal and in Hogwarts before you could say ''quiditch''!''

Regina bore a great physical resemblance to her renowned ancestor, and through her blood coursed many other similarities such as a heavily slowed aging momentum, the wide range of Rowena's magical powers and a deeply rooted hatred for her mother, Cora.

When Regina was five and Rowena first showed herself in one of the mirrors of Mills Manor, Regina knew she would always be protected. Despite still obeying her mother's every order, the fear she felt had disappered.

Rowena knew Cora was a dark witch of the worst kind and did her best to shelter her still unjaded and pure daughter. Rowena's and Regina's stands on whether she succeeded in preserving her purity differed, with Regina firmly believing her soul to be damned, or even worse – nonexistent.

''Stop your worrying and do your best to keep your true identity a secret. But Regina, do try and remember one thing. This girl is not your enemy. I've heard through the portait grapevine that she is only coming here so she could prevent a possible cou d'etat. By whom, I couldn't tell you, but please, bear that in mind when you teach. Despite her title of ''apprentice'', you know she is younger than her 21 years when it comes to magic. Guide her carefully and the future will thank you for it.''

''Sometimes you really get on my nerves.'',said Regina good-naturedly and smiled slightly as she steepled her fingers and let them brush against her chin and plump red lips.

''Perhaps...perhaps all will be well. After all, teaching is what I do now, and I'm damned good at it. I'll tell you one one thing, Rowena, if she isn't a quick study, her precious mother's kingdom might just be lost forever.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up and I'm really pleased as to how it turned out. Regina's mindset is very important to me, so I mostly worked on that angle in this bit. Hope you like it, reviews are love! :)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

She woke in a panic, again. Her heart was pounding, beads of sweat forming on a heated forehead. Her breating was shallow as the images of the nightmare sped through her mind on replay.

Daniel. Her father. Leopold. Snow. Aghraban snakes...Mother. And ultimately, the sounds. She heard them all over again, especially the shrill cry of remorse, fury and sorrow she let out when she'd first seen her husband's limp body.

In her emotional state, she still managed to cast a silencing charm and engulf her chambers in soft light to calm herself. And then, just like that she crumbled. Sobs shook her body, her stomach knotting over and over again, clenching with years, decades worth of pain and inner turmoil.

She'd known. Known all too well that Mother was going to kill him...and she did nothing. Did she think it would be just payback for what Snow did to her? Maybe. Maybe a ludicrous part of her hoped it would obliviate the feeling of her heart being ripped to shreds by the Grim Reaper. In hindsight, she realized she should have done everyone a favour and done away with the bitch she knew her mother to be.

Love was indeed weakness, she thought. Cora was right about that. Because she had once loved her mother. Although,she reminded herself, the operative word is _once._

* * *

She waited, hidden from view by the Whomping Willow. She knew because she'd overheard Minerva talking to Hooch, that it was where the Hat would transport Snow's daughter. She didnt know whether the girl would be coming with her parents, but in the end she could have smacked herself for being so forgetful. Of course she would come alone. The Hat could only carry back as many people as it had delivered. No more, no less. At least that angle was covered.

The hood of the cloak shrouded her face and protected her eyes from the harshness of the full moon. She definitely shouldn't have drunk so much of Severus's Firewhiskey. It served her right for trying to outdrink him. She shook the thoughts away as a gust of air came from the clearing a few hundred yards away. A swirl of white smoke appeared and when it cleared she could make out a form of a tall, long-haired girl. Minerva, too, was there, welcoming the newcomer.

She heard muffled voices, but in order to get a better view or make out the words, she would have to come out of hiding, which she wasn't planning on doing. Casting any kind of spell was pointless as Minerva would detect it straight away.

Fuming, she slowly backed away, the black cloak swishing silkily behind her. She then directed her gazelle-like, ellegant gait towards the Dark Forest. A long walk was what she needed to clear her head. She grinned inwardly at what the other professors would think about her taking these solitary promenades. They'd probably think she'd lost her marbles.

But the truth was - and she dared not reveal it to them,for one never reveals their wild card unless completely necessary - she was a child of the woods, and as such, had more powers than any of them could ever imagine.

The years spent under her mother's reign were the worst of her life, and she'd always seek refuge in the depths of the countryside where they'd lived. The Dark Forest was just that. Dark. Nothing more. Its macabre quality somehow gave her strength. As well as an ocassional troll or rabid centaur encounter. But the day she couldn't take on a full-grown troll would be the day she willingly turned herself over for a murder she didn't even comit all those years ago.

* * *

She stood in front of her dressing room mirror, as always half-expecting it to talk, only to remember for the umpteenth time that she'd smashed all of those before coming to Hogwarts. And that was the one good thing about the damned hat portal she despised so much. It only let living creatures through, no specters or ghosts allowed.

She swept half of her extremely long, beautiful hair up, and let the remainder cascade in soft waves down her back. For the ocasion of meeting her new(and first ever) apprentice, she'd decided she would have to look her best. And even though it was a long shot for the girl to even think that she could be the Regina, the ''foulsome, hated Evil Witch'', once upon a time accused of murdering her grandfather in cold blood, she wanted to look perfect if by some chance she was dragged to the dungeons to await the Dementors' Kiss. No extradition laws in this boarding school.

She laughed, literally, physically at her own silliness and continued applying her deep-scarlet lipstick and charcoal eye-liner which accentuated her deep brown, almond-shaped eyes. Normally, she would wave her wand once or twice and the whole thing would be done(hey, she just remembered the one thing the stupid splinter was good for), but this time it calmed her to do it the slow, or as they say in Hogwarts – Muggle-way.

When her morning ritual was completed (prolonged though it was on that particular morning) she Apparated to Snape's dungeons(where he'd stationed his office instead of using Dumbledore's after the War) for a briefing before the formal introduction.

* * *

When she finally calmed the vortex of wind which usually formed when she Apparated she stood face to face with an unusually irritated Severus Snape.

''Why, good morning, Headmaster. Um...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but...what's got your panties in a twist?''

''Regina, not today. Just...not today. I feel a huge headache coming my way and no amount of Pepper-Up will be able to make it go away.''

It was amusing to poke fun at her friend, but Regina knew when enough was enough. Her voice took on a serious note.

''Severus, what is it? Surely it can't be that bad, not this early on in the day?''

The man took a deep breath and his onix orbs glinted dangerously. Soon, though, his composure was back. Regina mentally aplauded him for the speed with which he built that wall back up.

''It's nothing. Yet. But I am sure that this summer will ve highly eventful. At least for you.''

She should have known it was going to be something about that damned Snow's offspring. Will her wheel of Fortune never take at least one single turn for the better?

''What happened?''

''Let's just say that Harry Potter's insolence and the Golden trio's mischief track record will be nothing compared to this one. But I'll let you make the call. Come on. She's in Minerva's office. _Hopefully_.''

Regina didn't miss the final word murmured under Snape's breath. She calmed her nerves and put on her best _''I'm superior to you''_ game face on. But,oh how her palm itched to blow something up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up, guys! :) Sorry for the delay, never have I had a more hectic weekend. Hope you enjoy this new bit!**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

When Regina first saw her new ''ward'' or whatever one might be tempted to call the girl, she was wearing what seemed to be a mud-tainted forest-green tunic and vest, complete with some rather worn dragon hide breeches. Somehow, though, she made the outfit work.

The blonde was seated in front of McGonagal, her face a stone mask of indifference. But Regina knew that expression. Oh, on how many occasions had she seen that very look in Snow's ''innocent'' eyes? And how many times had she had the pleasure of wiping it right off said Queen's face? Oh yes...maybe, just maybe, if this goes well, she would be able to have some fun.

She approached the girl, not aknowledging her presence, her eyes fixed on the prim and proper Scottish woman in front of her. Severus remained in the background. She assumed it was for safety reasons. She could almost hear his mind whirring with thoughts of ''throttling the insipid little witch'' and alike. Despite her cold facade, Regina unknowingly curled her upper lip slightly, a tiny smile finding its way out at the mere notion that someone other than The Chosen One could make him lose it like that.

''Minerva.''

She inclined her head in greeting.

''Regina...ah, yes, well...I would like you to meet Her Royal Higness, Princess Emma of the Enchanted Kingdom.''

Regina clenched her fist before turning to the girl and shooting her a look of utter disdain. Followed by the obligatory popsicle smile.

''Enchanted...to meet you, Your Royal Highness.''

The Princess took a deep breath before extending a hand to Regina as means of greeting. This took the sorceress by suprise, but not so much to let it show. She shook the proferred hand.

''And it's Emma.''

The gruff, curt way in which it was said, made it obvious that it wasn't said for the sake of being said. The girl meant business.

''As your mentor – Princess - ...I'm going to give you my first bit of advice. Lose the attitude. I realize that might be a task for such an inexperienced noble –''

At this she scanned Emma's outfit from head to toe, pointedly.

''-but life isnt all peaches and cream, once you've stepped out of your parents' castle, that is. ''

Emma made to say something, her nostrils flaring slightly, but Minerva interjected, trying to calm the waters.

''Regina, I think Emma is a bit tired from her inter-universe journey, would you mind cancelling your lessons for today, just so she can gather her strength?''

It was clear that the woman was trying to make things easier for everyone involved. And Regina agreeing with the suggestion would definitely avoid Severus's forehead exploding with pain. However, when did she ever do anything the easy way?

''No, Minerva. From what I understood, this is exactly the kind of thing you want me to teach the Princess. How to function under pressure? I'd say this is pressure enough, for a start. ''

With that, she left them all and exited the office. On her way out, she saw a satisifed and approving look on Snape's face and was relieved. He wouldn't have let her touch his Firewhiskey for months had he been less than pleased. This way, she could be sure she still had her drinking partner.

Listening closely for the sound of royal footfalls she knew were surely to follow, she strode briskly towards the empty Great Hall. Let the games begin.

* * *

Since the minute she arrived, she wasn't allowed a single minute of reflexion. Her feet hurt, her clothes were mud-crusted and she was freezing. And honestly, these were all things she'd have dealt with more easily had the Headmaster not goaded her the way he had. And that gods-awful mentor! Seriously? Was she the designated target for verbal archery practice? Just because someone was somewhat older(honestly, she couldn't have been 7 or 8 years older than Emma, despite the perfectly applied make-up) did not give one the right to treat her like a peasant. _''Lesson number one, PRINCESS...''_ Can't she have at least a few hours of private time to collect her thoughts?

She trudged grouchily behind a set of swishing black robes of her DADA tutor, wishing she was home, even if it is just for being fitted for the two almost identical bridesmaid's dresses for Alexandra's and Ella's weddings. At least _their_ fathers and mothers had the good sense NOT to send them away during a war. How dare they imply she couldn't defend herself or other? Magic wasn't the only thing that could do damage. A spear and a sword were equally powerful.

As she mulled all these things over in her mind, she was also trying to imagine herself in a set of robes similar to the ones she was forced to stare at in order not to miss the stairs she had to take to get to their destination. Needless to say she felt like bursting in a fit of tears.

However, Snow White's daughter that she is, she held it in, the look of indifference back on her features and prepared herself, to the best of her abilities, for her first Dark Arts lesson.

* * *

Brandishing her ebony wood, veela hair core wand, Regina cleared the Hall of the long tables and the two women now stood on the cold stone floors, facing each other. Wrapped cosily in her thick cloak, Regina deliberately lowered the temperature of the room. She watched with amused delight as Emma's hot breath spiraled in the icy air around her, and how she squirmed, trying to stop herself from showing her discomfort.

''Now, Princess. How much of magic do you actually know?''

''Not much. Mother didn't want me dabbling in the arts when I was a child, and over time I stopped caring. I prefer the outdoors. Running. Sword-fighting and things like that.''

''Well, that much is clearly visible. Well. First of all, you need proper attire for our practices. I refuse to look at a mess such as you while working.''

''And what do you suggest we do about it? You were the one who suggested we have the classes immediately.''

''Well, my dear, that – amongst other things – is what magic is for.''

The brunette swished her wand once more.

_''Accio _robes!''

And within seconds Emma was fully clothed, her muddy travel attire disposed of, already on its way to the elves to have it cleaned,pressed and back in her rooms by dinner time.

''Wow.''

''How very verbose. I guess one couldn't expect less from a Princess such as yourself. Now. Your wand. If you look carefully, you will feel it attached to your thigh. Outer or inner, it doesn't matter, but I find that to be the place to keep it. It's easily accessible, and less likely to fall out compared to having it in your robe sleeve.''

Emma found the piece of birch wood in her inner pocket and immediately realized what Regina meant when she talked about accessibility.

''You're right. It would even be easy to reach if I was being chased, or if I was on my horse.''

This got Regina's attention and she turned to Emma, perhaps a little too eagerly for her own liking. She hadn't ridden in decades and she missed it. To find that the Princess was also an equestrian surprised her. Not the prim and proper heiress after all. She smirked inwardly and continued her lesson.

''I will teach you a few basic spells which will help you function within the castle, but I will get to those later first thing I would like you to learn today is a little thing called levitation.

''I get to levitate?''

The blonde sounded giddy,almost like a little child, and Regina almost felt bad for what she was about to do, but if she was going to have any chance at defending herself or anyone else, the Princess needed that attitude change, and quick.

''Wingardium Leviosa!''

With a swish and a flick, she had the blonde up in the air, dangling her body 10 feet in the air.

''Focus Princess. **You** don't get to levitate. Your enemy does, because you want them caught off guard. And flying is for fairies. Us real witches like our feet firmly on the ground.''

That said, she hovered the girl's body for a while longer, at about 2 feet from the ground and then holstered her wand letting Emma land on the stone with the dullest of thuds. Regina expected a string of expletives hurled her way, not a shrill cry of pain that left her ears ringing.

''Really, Princess? A little on the Pea side,aren't we?''

She was about to chuckle at her own joke when she saw Emma lying prone on the floor, clutching her side, trying to hold back tears. She had no idea what had prompted her to do so, but she was by her side in an instant.

''Let go, Princess, let me see.''

When she finally pried the girls' hands away from her side, she untucked her shirt and saw a nasty bruise, recent by the looks of it, made worse by the fall she'd caused. She cursed herself for her own theatrics.

She had immediately recognized the shape and angle of the purplish mark. Once she was sure the girl hadn't cracked a rib, she said, rather glibly:

''You'll be fine. So, what was it, a moody mare or a self-centered stallion?''

Emma's head snapped up, amazed at Regina's knowledge of horses. Then she smiled.

''Fabia has a temper.''

''Don't they all?''

With that, she Apparated her Equestrian Highness to Madam Pomfry's for a check-up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Chapter 4 is up, and hopefully, I've hit a few nails on their proverbial heads as far as the relationship between our two leading ladies is concerned :) Now, there's another thing I wanted to point out about myself. Though I am a huuuge fan of HP I don't always get all my spells, charms and alike in a row. So, if you see any mistakes you think I should avoid in the future or anything like that - for the love of Merlin, let me know! :)) another thing about the previous chapters - I am aware that apparating isn't possible within Hogwarts, but in my HP universe, it is. Poetic license and all that :D anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it and I love you guys! :) :) :)  
**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

Emma's lessons continued no better than they had begun. She had stated that ''silly stick-waving'' was something she would never understand and frankly, Regina wasn't far from agreeing with her. The girl possessed no creative talent magic required. Or if she did, she was keeping it bottled up.

She remembered the first time she used her magic. It was when she was so angry at her mother that she could have murdered her on the spot. Fury of a petulant child, nothing else, but what happened at that moment, only made Cora realize how dangerous of an adversary her daughter could become. The size of the fireball that came out of her 7-year-old daughter's palms was the size of a boulder. Which is why she turned to training her for her own purposes.

It was a very traumatic experience for a young child. She kept herself back from fully unleashing her abilities, angering Cora in the process. She didnt care. She liked being normal better. Liked her horses and adored her Daddy. And Rowena was always there as a sort of support system - the second, or rather real mother figure Regina grew to be so fond of.

''You're overthinking yourself into a stupor, yet again, aren't you?''

The woman's voice startled Regina as she woke from her reverie and peered challengingly at the portrait over the black rim of her ellegant reading glasses. The book she was browsing through lay forgotten on the desk in front of her.

''And how would you know?''

''Regina, please, how long is it that you've known me? ''

Regina was tempted to throw a piece of cloth over the portrait but knew she would never hear the end of it if she did.

''And what do you suggest I do? It's been a week, and she still hasn't gotten the hang of even the simplest of disarming charms. How _Expelliarmus_ escapes her will never be clear to me!''

''She's scared. Alone. You of all people should know how that feels.''

''That was a low blow, even for you.''

Regina turned away from the painting, gritting her teeth at the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes, willing them away.

''Again, Regina dear, it is just that simple. Put yourself in her shoes. Right now, in her place, what would you want most?''

''Freedom.''

She answered in a heart beat. Because she wasn't just putting herself in the Princess's shoes. She was uttering her own long-forgotten desire. She sighed and faced Rowena.

''And what is your brilliant plan?''

''Oh, I haven't any plans, dear. I'm a portrait remember?''

That was it. Somewhat gleefully, Regina covered the woman's face with a square of black velvet, but before she could fully drape it over the frame, she witnessed Rowena's victorious smirk.

''Know-it-all...''

And just like that, a thought occurred to her. It would be dangerous, not to mention it could blow her cover, but if things continued at this pace, she might as well invite James and Snow over herself. They are bound to come and check up on their daughter as soon as the summer is over. She'd rather ship her back before that time period and continue life as normal.

''Normal?''

The word rolled of her tongue lazily, and in a sort of lie-like manner, like it was mocking her.

* * *

Early the following morning, Regina carefully crept out of her chambers and headed towards Emma's rooms. When she knocked on the door, she found a dishevelled, sleepy Princess on the other end.

''Get dressed and meet me at the Willow in 10 minutes. Don't be late.''

''Huh? The...where?''

A sleep-laden royal brain was one of the worst things to have to jump-start this early in the day, Regina thought.

''The Whomping Willow..the huge moving tree you landed in our world next to, remember?''

''Oh...''

She rushed down the stairs, leaving a puzzled Emma behind, figuring out where the heck she'd thrown her robes the evening before.

* * *

''Well you took your time, Your Higness.''

''Hey! You woke me up in the middle of the night, and I was up late trying to practice!''

''Oh, please don't tell me you _Reducto_-ed one of the tapestries, I don't think Albus would approve. ''

''Huh?''

Dear gods, Regina thought to herself, the girl was going to be the death of her, and that's not including her annoying parents.

''Albus Dumbledore, one of the former Headmasters. He walks around the premises through all the other portraits quite frequently, and I have it on good authority that he wouldn't take kindly of you defacing the castle he died trying to protect.''

''Sorry. I'll make sure not to practice around anything flammable anymore. Better?''

''Oh, dear, not even close. Now. Listen to me...''

Emma realized they had paused at the edge of a forest. It looked pleasant enough in the breaking light of a new dawn, and the crisp chill of the July morning made it all the more exciting, even though she had no idea where her teacher was taking her.

''I am breaking the rules by doing this. It's suffice to say that after the War, there was a decree that says that no student should ever set foot in these woods. Not even if accompanied by a professor.''

''Does it have monsters?''

''How blatantly...open of you, Princess. No. Not monsters, per se. Rather misunderstood creatures, and a few others that you should just steer clear of. But don't worry, I'm here, and as long as that is the case, nothing can harm you. I need you to believe that and keep our little excursion into this particular bit of Hogwarts a secret. Okay?''

Emma didn't even notice she was staring deep into Regina's eyes until the older woman coughed lightly to get her attention. _Get your act together, Emma. What the hell has gotten into you?_

''Yes, of course, I won't tell anyone. And I do believe you. That you will keep me safe, I mean.''

''Well...good. Now, shall we?''

Emma nodded, and followed Regina. Within seconds, the foliage grew thicker and her heartbeat faster.

* * *

They had been walking for about half an hour at a leisurely pace. Emma's eyes had quickly grown accustomed to the slightly darker atmosphere phyltering through the leaves of a multitude of different trees. She observed the woman walking a few steps in front of her. Ever since she arrived at Hogwarts she'd been struggling with her thoughts on the DADA mistress.

She was definitely beautiful beyond all reason, that much was painfully obvious. She moved with amazing ease and knowledge of the woods, Emma noted. But then again, was she expecting anything other than perfection from Regina Mills? Somehow, even with only knowing her for eight days, she knew that there was so much more to this secretive individual, and that coming to the core of it all would not be easy. But Emma was nothing if not persistent.

For the time being, she allowed herself to enjoy the view of the person in front of her. Regina had chosen midnight blue robes. Even though Emma could only see her back and Regina's long hair spilling across the velvety material, she could clearly envision the brunette's face as well. She'd memorized every inch of it the first day they'd met, she admited begrudgingly to herself. The chocolate-dark orbs, the full red lips,slightly olive-toned skin, they were all meant to tease and Emma was having none of it. She shook her head, physically trying to rid herself of the warm feeling of butterflies in her lower abdomen. This woman will be the death of her.

* * *

''We're here Princess. Have a seat. We may have to wait a while.''

Just as Emma was about to obey, wordlessly, for once, they both turned towards a familiar sound. Emma's face widened in a cheshire grin and Regina smirked.

''Where is it coming from?''

Emma subdued the desire to hug Regina for what she undoubtedly brough her in the woods for, and delightedly searched the surroundings for the animal.

''Easy now, Princess. Or you might just scare him away. This is no ordinary creature of the woods. He is, at times, wild and unpredictable, but if he likes you, he will be yours for all times.''

And then, he came. Landed would be the better word. Emma's eyes grew large upon seeing him.

''Is that...a...a-''

''Pegasus. Yes. They are quite rare, and I happened to stumble acros his path during one of my forays here. It seems he liked me. He doesn't come often, but when he does, he makes sure I feel him, and so...let's just say he coordinates his schedule with mine. And vice versa, of course.''

Emma stood, awe-stricken by the majestic Pegasus, his enormous wings fluttering lightly against his body, pearl-sized beads of dew still clinging on some of his lush white plumage.

''Princess, we don't have all day. And neither does he. Follow my lead. Or do I have to levitate you on?''

And then Regina proceded to mount the winged horse with the greatest of ease, her hands poised gracefully on the animal's neck. Emma repeated the action with all the expertise of a seasoned horseman. Lacking reigns, she wound her arms around Regina's waist.

The animal took this for a cue and soared higher than Regina had ever seen or experienced him soar. Emma's arms tightened their grip around Regina's waist and the brunette smiled despite herself, enjoying the warmth emanating from the Emma's fingertips now pressed tightly against her stomach. She turned her head to the side and whispered to the blonde, her voice husky for reasons she couldn't even begin to fathom.

''Don't worry, Princess. Like I said, I'm here.''

Emma smiled, shocked into silence by the tone of Regina's voice, but nuzzled her cheek into the woman's hair nonetheless, confirming the trust she had for the raven-haired sorceress.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma felt the wind in her hair, the muscles of the great animal underneath her body, and the reassurance Regina's presence brought to her life. She had no idea why, but she knew that this forced apprenticepship just became just a lot more bearable.

The Pegasus had decided to take them across several bodies of water. She'd lost track of how long it had been, and frankly she didn't care. Looking down on the water's surface and seeing her own rosy cheeks and smiling face looking back at her was proof enough that she was begining to come back to life. The will to excell at something else other than archery and hand-to-hand combat was there. She only had to ask herself (and Regina) if the coresponding amount of talent was there as well.

When she glanced down once more, she noticed they were approaching the spot they had started their journey. A sadness snuck into her heart at the thought of going back to the nearly empty castle, and an even darker feeling was there at the notion of having to let go of Regina. The womans' body fit against hers so perfectly, and breaking the bond somehow felt more than wrong. Unfortunately, once the magnificent creature's hooves touched the ground, Regina was urging her hands away and dismounting.

While Emma was struggling with doing the same,Regina had disappeared. Emma looked around and saw the woman's form several yards in the distance. She sighed, patted the animal gently and said a non-verbal goodbye, hoping to see him soon. And then, she rushed towards her mentor whose moods, it appeared, changed with the direction of the wind.

* * *

''Professor! Professor!''

Hearing the words, Regina's feet semeed to increase their speed of their own accord. She shook her head at her own body's reactions. At the ridiculous thought that somehow, the Pegasus would help a lost cause. But the fact was, she didn't have the slightest idea which of the two of them was _more_ of a lost cause. She forced herself to dig her heels in the ground and swivel to face the blonde.

''Yes, Princess?''

The usual amount of venom, although somewhat heartlessly poured in, was in the the uttered words, and she felt the fatigue of a sleepless night creeping up on her. She rubbed her palm against the back of her neck.

''It's just...what happened just now?''

''What do you mean? Now, come on, hold my hand.''

Emma's eyes went wide with surprise.

''I-what?''

''Oh ,dear. Now that we're out of the Dark Forest, and it is almost time for breakfast, we're safe to apparate. I'll transport us back so we can eat something. I don't know about you, but for me, sustenance is - if only at times – crucial.''

As Emma grabbed hold of Regina's outstretched arm, she felt a tin jolt of electricity, like static, where the skin of her palm came into contact with the brunette's. She smiled and immediately tightened her grip. The tiny gasp on Regina's end didn't go unnoticed. It was, for once,Emma's turn to smirk triumphantly.

* * *

''No, no,no, for the last time, no!''

Regina's anger was getting the best of her. Emma was _Accio_-ing and levitating objects left and right, all over the Great Hall, and her wand - instead of being an extension of her as was the intent of the maker of the first wand ever - seemed more like a thorn in her backside,making her jolt and squirm in all the wrong moments.

And then, a painful truth dawned on the sorceress. What if, being from the Enchanted kingdom, she wasn't able to connect to a wand as well as Regina had? After all, she had Rowena, and her blood made it possible for Regina to handle her wand beautifully, but assuming that Emma would, too was sheer stupidity.

''Emma! Stop! We're done for today. I'll meet you tomorrow morning. Same time, same place.''

''Oh...okay...''

Emma walked out of the Hall somewhat sad that her session had ended so abruptly, but pleased at hearing Regina call her by her first name. She just hoped it wasn't a one-off.

* * *

Regina was torn. She could teach Emma now that she knew what the problem was. And therein was the other problem. She couldn't NOT use her own wand, it would be highly frowned upon, not to mention the number of questions that would start appearing in people's minds. No, it was too dangerous.

As she roamed the halls buried deep in her unsettling thoughts of being sent to the gallows or burned at the stake, she sprinted even faster to her chambers. As she rounded a corner, she slammed quite steadfastly into what felt like a brick wall. Except it wasn't. Once she picked herself up off the floor, she saw Severus's amuzed face grinning back at her. It held no malice, but a well-perfected camaraderie, so she held no resentment for him at seeing the gesture. She just hissed at him under her breath,as was usual for the two of them.

''My, my, Gina, you seem to have had a rough morning. Care to talk about it?''

Just as she'd opened her mouth to utter a smart reply, she found herself unable to refuse the suggestion, knowing she would need advice from someone, and who better than her only friend?

* * *

''Regina, we've known each other since the defeat of the Dark Lord, is that right?''

She nodded absent-mindedly.

''And, I would like to think I can read you like a book. And now,having mentioned reading you, I have a confession to make.''

Regina's felt an intro to a startling revelation in his voice, and she sat up straighter in one of the black-leather wing-back chairs. She saw him casting a silencing charm and wondered what he was up curled deep in the pit of her stomach.

''Firewhiskey is not exactly your drink, is it?''

''I prefer cider, but it' doesn't quite give me the buzz Firewhiskey does. What's your point?''

He sighed heavily.

''Do you rememebr the first time we had drinks together?''

She covered her face in a somewhat embarrassed manner.

''Oh, you're not going to bring that one up again, are you? I told you, I'd never tasted the damn thing before, I wasn't ready for the after-effects.''

''That would be an understatement. I had to carry you back to your chambers after you passed out and thought the best place to sleep it off was the floor of my sitting room. But, I digress. Regina...I...Like I said - I have a confession to make.''

She saw a dark shadow come over her friend's face. She didn't like it. For more reasons. It was heavily foreboding, not bringing anything positive for her, and on the other hand, she hated seeing him suffer any more than he already had. Her cold heart still held a deep affection for the man.

''For Merlin's sake, Sev, spill it, already!''

''You know that I'm an expert at legilimency. Remember, I tried to teach you once, reading people's minds comes quite handy when you're a DADA professor?''

''Yes, I remember, I-''

And then she realized what it was he wanted to tell her. He continued.

''Yes. That night,purely unintentionally and by coincidence I somehow made a connection to your mind, thoughts and memories. At first I wanted to break the link immediately, but I found that I simply couldn't bring myself to do it. I apologize''

She had jumped up and towards the door, hoping against all hope that she'd be able to escape, but the wards he had clearly muttered under his breath when she wasn't paying attention prevented her from doing so. She hadn't even considered using her magic on him, wih his powers almost equal to hers in strength, they'd both most probably just end up incinerated in a bolted room.

''Regina...calm down. ''

''You know everything. You have had my life in your hands for the better part of the last two decades. You hold it now, too, dangling it over my head!Is it unreasonable of me to be upset?''

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and she was struggling with shallow breaths.

''I never meant to use it against you. Because **_I_ **saw what you never did. A broken soul. And I thought that, for once, I would like to be the one to help mend it, rather than being pittied for being one myself. How pathetic and sappy of me, I know, but that's just the way it , listen to reason. If I just said that I saw everything, it means _everything_. Your mother kiled your husband, not you. So why, for heaven's sake, would I want to tell anyone anything?''

She settled down, sitting back in the chair she'd previously occupied.

''Why now? Why would you tell me now?''

''Your past seems to be inching back into your life. Princess Emma is a handful. You are unable to teach her anything, am I correct?''

''Yes, her wand-''

''Doesn't work well with the rest of her. Yes, Albus woke me up the other night to instruct me to take care of it. So, I'm partly doing this because I need my sleep, what little I can get. And if making her stop blowing precious Hogwarts possessions will make Albus's late night visits cease, then I will gladly help you.''

''Help me how? I can't use wandless magic around here, Minerva would be the first to suspect something.''

''You can be really thick when you want to. All you have to do is need it badly. And you, by the looks of it – do.''

''You mean, the...''

''Yes, it makes perfect sense. Hide in the open,in front of everyone's noses.''

Regina let out a breath of relief. She now had a confidant, someone to share her grief and troubles with. She never thought it would be as cathartic as it was. _And_ she had a place to train the Princess. The Room if Requirement woud do just fine. She smiled and clinked her glass to Snape's, feeling the exciting slide of the burning liquid slithering down her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! :) This chapter is a bit different than I had imagined it, but I still very much like the end result. Let me know what you think. Are the pairings running amuck or going their rightful paths? You tell me! ;) Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

After the exasperating revelation which came from Severus, Regina felt relieved, but also more than drained. She decided to head to her chambers and have a long, relaxing bath. But somewhere in the middle of that journey, she'd changed her mind. Another decision took her south of the Castle.

It was almost time for lunch which she had already wanted to forego, so really, the choice was already made. Besides,for some _odd_ reason no onde dared approach the Black Lake ever since the Giant Squid became a little to handsy for its own good. Luckily, she frightened the animal enough not to have it bother her, and if it did, it knew very well it would lose not one but all its slimy tentacles.

As she reached the edge of the water, she looked around, making sure that no one was spying on her(old instincts at work), and started divesting herself of her suddenly highly constricting clothes. Her heavy cloak pooled around her feet and was followed by the leather vest and fitted white shirt, black leather slacks and thigh-high stiletto boots.

Left only in her black lase corset with matching suspenders and underwear, she strode into the water, feeling it inching slowly upwards. Her calves were cooled within an instant, the freezing temperature of a normally ice-cold lake having decreased to a pleasant chill due to the heavy summer sun. Her thighs almost sizzled with relief as she submerged herself further. Her skin was aching, but she could already feel the pain ebb with the water's flow.

Her long locks were now soaked,too, and she was fully underneath the surface of the lake. She was floating. She thought of how easy it would be just to...let go. Release all the air from her lungs and fall to the bottom to become mer-folk food. She recalled the conversation she'd had with Severus only minutes prior.

* * *

''What was it like Severus? Dying? ''

The question took him by surprise, she knew this, but he'd answered it anyway, deep sorrow etched across his face. Funnily enough, she knew the kind of sorrow it was.

''It came easy, like it was the one thing that would help. Of course, the darned trio had to come and save me from the Veil's lulling clutches. And now I am in Debt. I mean, don't get me wrong, I never had a death wish, but when it comes like that, offered to you on a platter, for someone cowardly enough to take their own life, it's a gift. And to have it snatched for the sake of pitty on the part of the person you'd rather never see again well...that's a bit of a kick in the gut.

She nodded, understanding him completely. When Harry Potter and his brainy friend Granger came up with a Revival potion it was to the surprise of everyone in the wizarding world. She herself had arrived only months afterwords and was soon up to speed on the entire story. A part of her wished she'd arrived earlier, wished she had been by his side when everoyne still believed him a traitor. She knew the feeling of being falsely accused all too well.

''What's brought that question up?''

''Oh, nothing...I...I was just...wondering...''

But the fact was she did more than wonder. She'd contemplated. And cursed herself for being weak enough to give in to such thoughts.

* * *

It had been a while since she'd entered the lake. It was just too relaxing, and too much of an ordeal to get out that her mantra literally became ''_five more minutes''_. She started suddenly when a deep chill, less pleasant and more terrifying went through her entire body. She looked around and saw Helena Ravenclaw's ghost hovering few feet above her.

''Helena, don't you have better things to do than bother me? Like, haunt the castle? That is a ghost's job, isn't it?''

''How amusing, cousin. But,I'm sure that what you're doing isn't appropriate behavior for a professor of this school. Swimming, semi-nude on school property? Tsk, tsk,my my Regina, you let your guard down.''

''Look around, _Lady Gray_, there's no one here, everyone's in the Great Hall. Now hover away and leave me alone.''

The ghost snarled mutely at the title she was called as she disliked it deeply, and then smirked openly.

''Oh, I think it's you who should look around, Gina dearest. You might be surprised at what, or rather who, you might find intruding upon your private time. ''

With those words she had evaporated, probably to wallow in self-pitty yet again, Regina thought. Helena annoyed her endlessly, but she never said anything in front of Rowena, after all, it was her daughter, and Regina knew how much Rowena loved and missed her.

But, at present, she focused on doing exactly whar her unfortunate cousin had told her. She searched her surroundings, but when she found nothing and no one out of the ordinary, she simply shrugged off the ghost's behavior as yet another attempt to anger her.

* * *

She hid behind a bush just in the nick of time. Her breaths came in slow, almost inaudible gasps. She was so mad at herself! She almost got caught leering at her mentor like some pervert! And yet, she couldn't pry herself away from the sight. A casual walk had led her to the lake, and she herself had thought about taking a swim, and was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of the beautiful brunette taking her clothes off.

Emma literally lost her footing and slumped to the ground in emotional defeat. It was in this moment that she felt the strongest pull towards the woman, and only through sheer will power did she stay in her hiding place. And with each following garment she snuck closer and closer. That is, until the stupid ghost decided to almost blow her cover. She sunk further into the greenery as she heard another familiar voice.

* * *

''Regina, what in the name of all that you hold sacred are you doing?!''

She turned in that water sharply, towards the source of the sound. It was Severus, glowering at her, his breathing sliced as though he'd been running. But she knew he hadn't, she could still see the tracks of his latest Apparition.

''Severus, what is it?''

She studied his face more intently and found a grief and fear so potent there that she gasped.

''Oh, no!No...I wasn't...''

And she started getting out of the water, completely uncaring that she had next to no clothes on. It was no moment for false modesty.

''Severus, I wasn't going to...you couldn't possibly think I would do anything as silly as that, could you?''

''Helena paid me a visit a minute ago. From what she told me, you were in here for quite a while...but...I, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions.''

She did mind his hasty thought, _a little bit_. But what overwhelmed her was the amount of tenderness that she heard was in the man's voice. He was truly her best friend. And were it not for his eternal infatuation for a long-deceased Lilly Evans and her own ill-fated afair with Daniel, they could have been two perfectly happy people. Happy with each other. But no, theirs were lives destined to be tricky, traitorous and unpredictable. She took a dep breath and stepped up in front of him, looking deeply into his eyes, as his arms picked up her cloak and wrapped her in it, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

''I'd never admit it to anyone else lightly, but...you scared me, Regina. Don't do it again, please. Promise?''

The permanent frost in both their hearts thawed a little at this unfolding of events and she smiled at him warmly.

''I promise.''

She leaned her cheek against his shoulders and felt his strong arms envelop her further into a soothing hug.

''Let's go back, Severus. I don't feel like swimming anymore.''

''Good. I'm glad to hear that. Food?''

She smiled despite herself.

''Only if you join me?''

''Of course.''

She held onto him and as they apparated. What they didn't see was a stunned, defeated and sorrow-filled princess Emma coming out of her hiding place, having seen it all.

She hung her head, the footsteps back to the castle heavier with each passing second.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know, a new chapter this soon?! It can't be! But, fortunately, I had some time and inspiration on my hands, and voila! - a new chapter! :D Now, there was a certain tug of war within my inner Emma, Regina and Severus, and nothing is resolved - yet. Until it is, enjoy this little bit of mature writing;) review, please, like I said before - feedback is love! 33333**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

The next morning, in the Great Hall, where Regina expected to see an eager face on one Emma Charming, she was met with an empty room. She looked around, even contemplated waiting a while but then realized she must be going soft in her ''old age'', and swooped rather ominously towards the Princess's rooms.

A knock was merely an interlude as she pushed the door open within seconds of rapping on the oak. Emma was nowhere to be found, and Regina's frown deepened. She sensed something was off. Different. Somehow, this would not go down well, whatever it was.

And then she heard shuffling coming from the en-suite bathroom, and she curved her lips into a sinister smile and took to occupying one of the nearby armrests. She crossed her legs and waited.

As Emma left her bathroom, towelling her hair dry, still wrapped in her favourite fluffy bathrobe, she didn't even notice Regina sitting not two feet away. She was still very new to indoor plumbing as it didn't exist in the Enchanted Kingdom, and each shower was like a new experience.

''Ahem.''

Regina cleared her throat menacingly, to get the blonde's attention. Emma's gaze shot up, but when she saw who it was, she simply turned away and slipped her robe off, getting dressed, completely unphazed by her mentor's presence.

Regina on the other hand was flabbergasted. She quickly looked away, as was the proper thing to do (even though a part of her wanted to take a quick peek so badly!)

''Princess! I will have you know that this kind of insubordinate behavior is intolerable! First you are late for your lesson, and now you...you...''

She was actually lost for words and stuttered until she realized she was doing it and firmly clamped her mouth shut, feeling her cheeks burning.

''Oh, I'm sorry...is there a sort of detention for this kind of _felony_?''

The sarcasm was heavily implied and Regina's anger got the best of her. She turned around to execute some form of punishment, even if it ended up being simply writing lines on endless roles of parchment. But, she stopped dead in her tracks. And swallowed against a lump suddenly appearing in her throat. And swallowed again, licking her dry lips.

The girl was insane! She had to be! What she was wearing was not only inapproriate to show your professor, but was even highly inapproriate to wear whilst _on your own._ The red lace...thing, whatever it was, did its worst to cover the flesh exposed and the blonde's bust was on display. Much as it physically aroused the brunette(she could feel the evidence of it quite decidedly by that point) she had the good sense to be appalled and a bit disgusted by the whole thing. Not that there was anything wrong with the body currently stood in front of her, but...therein was the problem.

It was quite clear what Emma wanted - Regina was no stranger to erotica and wielding your capacity for the sensual when you desired to achieve your goal, but this was...sordid. Not the way to go around it. She fixed her penetrating stare on the Princess's, and in it she conveyed her lack of amusement. She instilled fear and shame in the Princess's mind, and she knew it.

''I just need to know one thing. Do you really think anyone in their right mind, anyone you would actually want to be with would react positively to...this kind of lewd comportment?!''

''Well, why should you care? Hm? It's not like you want to be with me? Rumor has it you prefer the company of brooding, greasy old men.''

Regina's mind was on auto-pilot by that point, and her palm connected quite vigorously with Emma's pale cheek. To her credit, the Princess didn't even flinch and licked the stray drop of blood from the side of her lips, grinning smugly, hurt lurking from beneath the defenses.

''That's it, Regina. Defend the bat of the dungeons. It's not like anyone else has feelings that might get hurt in the process!''

This was getting way out of hand, Regina thought. What the hell was the girl going on about?! And where were all these _feelings_ coming from?! Anger, fury, bewilderment, sorrow – they all seemed to have become an all-you-can-eat smorgasboard of emotions, just rolling off of the blonde in huge waves, powerful enough to drown a person.

When Emma slunk back into her robe, several tears had already made their way down her face. She sat at her vanity, and started brushing her hair. And Regina watched. _That_ was what she called erotica and a person desirable and most definitely _desired_! But unfortunately, an emotionally raw and young Emma was so oblivious to it that she simply stared at her own reflection, tears still falling silently.

Regina rolled her eyes to prevent herself getting too stressed out (although she could clearly see the edge on the horizon) and thought of a way in which she could reason with the clearly overwrought royal.

She took her cloak off and draped it across the chair. Then she let her hair down and wiped all her make up off. Emma still hand't looked up, but Regina could clearly see herself in the reflection of the ornate mirror. And what she saw was herself at 25, beautiful features still very much there, but visibly softened with the lack of make-up. Unknowingly she felt a small smile forming on her lips, and then saw it, too. She liked it. For the first time in years she liked what she saw – the double entendre was, of course, lost on her fragile soul at that precise moment.

She charmed the rest of her clothes into a simple dress the pale shade of lavender and took a few tentative steps towards the seat big enough for her to place herself next to an unsuspecting Emma. The girl looked up, almost frightened by the closeness.

''This is me, Emma. And that –''

She pointed at the mirror and the blonde's figure in it.

'' -is you. Breeches, tunic and all. And the mouthing off and the love for horses and the dimples and the blushing. If whoever you need and want by your side doesn't want all of that, then you shouldn't be desiring them at all.''

Emma remained silent, not wanting to blurt out her ever-growing affection, and not just physical attraction to her tutor.

''And Princess...I am by no means what you want.''

That made Emma want to cry out _''No!''_ and explain everything, the pull, the butterflies, the eagerness to please, the submissive she had never thought herself capable of wanting to be. But Regina's gentle fingers landed on her lips, shushing her.

''I know, you may not share my opinion, but believe me, in time, you would. I am not easy. And yes, Severus and I are each other's support system. But what made you think you have the right to call him names and insult him in my presence is what I am having trouble understanding. ''

Emma bowed her head, shame for what she'd said only just reaching her mind. She didn't even know where the words had come from. She had trouble admiting it to herself, but despite the first awkward and unpleasant meeting with the man, she did like him.

''Today's lesson is cancelled. Rest. Get yourself together. Tomorrow we will work. And never speak of this moment never happened.''

''So, technically, I can do this?''

The blonde brushed her lips against Regina's slightly, testing the waters, and when she heard the trembling intake of breath and saw Regina's eyes fluttering shut in pleasure she swiped her tongue over the lush pink skin and bit into it slightly before seeking entrance into the brunette's mouth. Slightly reluctantly, it was granted, and Emma was in heaven. Regina battled her for dominance over the kiss and their tongues danced in harmony, until air became an absolute necesity. Regina's pupils dilated, she seemed to be having trouble controling her own body.

But when she felt Emma's hand snake underneath her skirts and press against the soaking wet fabric of her undergarments she knew it was a now or never moment. And ''now'' was something she most definitely wanted.

She moved from her position in front of the mirror only to straddle Emma's lap, her body urging further contact. If she was going to hell by risking this much, she might as well go in ecstasy. And when Emma's fingers plunged deeper into the liquid wetness, not much else mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up! This one sort of wrote itself, I almost felt like my fingers were moving across the keyboard of their own accord:D Anyways, let me know what you think, and I hope you like it! Your comments mean so much, I love reading them, keep posting,please? Pretty please? :) **

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

When the final moan left her lips, it was the moment she'd began regretting the whole damned thing! She was furious with herself. Still fully clothed(thank Merlin for small mercies), she stood on unsteady legs and walked away to the chair picking up her cloak and wand, feeling the sticky, slippery evidence of her now already re-awakening arousal, smelling it in the hormone-saturated air.

''Regina?''

A befuddled Emma called after her, but she did her best to block the sound out. So distracted was she that she even forgot to charm her dress back into her usual attire. She ran, breathlessly, to her rooms and slammed the door so violently she was sure the thud was heard all through the Castle.

This also woke Rowena and she looked down sternly from the wall upon which her portrait was situated.

''Is it Halloween already dear?''

Regina looked at the woman, puzzled, but then looked down at her outfit and an annoyed shriek left her lips.

''Okay, okay, calm down! I was trying to lighten the situation, whatever the situation is, but aparently all I've done is made it worse.''

''Don't. Just...don't. I should have…gods how could I have been so stupid!''

Manually, she started ripping the dress off her body until it fell to the floor in shreds. She sent it flying towards the hearth and launched a perfectly sculpted fireball in its direction. She was very close to spontaneous combustion and using some of her old magic was a release valve.

''Regina, I know this is most probably a silly question, but do you want to talk about it?''

The instant she heard the words she thought of Severus and nausea swept through her until she doubled over, panting with pain.

''Regina?''

Rowena was now truly worried and had even suggested sending for Madam Pomfrey.

''No! I'll be fine...I just need to talk to...to Severus.''

''Do you want me to get him?''

''No. No, I'll find him. He'll be at the Quiditch court right about now, he's overseeing the new re-inforcements being erected. I just...I just need a minute to recover.''

She took deep breaths until she had calmed enough to conjure a change of clothes (she had no time to go ransacking her extensive wardrobe), and exited her chambers, hoping not to meet anyone on her way out of the castle.

* * *

She wanted to hear that whatever this was wouldn't change his opinion of her, that she wouldn't get fired, that she would be okay. But most of all, she needed to know she hadn't lost his respect and affection. Funnily enough Emma had only crossed her mind when she saw a flash of blonde hair lurking in the hallway of her part of the castle.

''Princess, come here.''

Her voice was back to normal, authoritarian yet again, dominating the conversation, the brook-no-nonsense attitude firmly in place. The controlling death grip she had of the situation helped. It helped a lot.

''Regina, what just happened? I thought…''

''Your Highness, yours is not to think but to do as you are told, or have you forgotten? This little invasion of my own privacy, taking advantage of a moment of weakness on my part was mighty audacious of you. But it stops here. In fact, like I said before I was so rudely used as a sexual object, we will never speak of this day again. I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning; we will discuss lesson plans and a new schedule. And for gods' sake put some clothes on, you're in public. That is all.''

''But-''

Regina's cold stare was enough to make Emma shut up on the spot and pull her bathrobe tighter around her body. But, _oh, fuck_, Regina wanted her again, right then and there, on the cold stone floor of the hallway, she had to admit to herself. She vanquished the thoughts by swiftly leaving the warmth of the castle, grateful for the clouds and possible summer showers the week had in store.

* * *

''Professor Mills. You look…haggard.''

''Yes, thank you very much for that assessment, Rolanda. Would you mind if I stole Severus for a while, I have something of the utmost importance to talk to him about.''

''Of course, but you'd have to find him first. He's so adamant that this construction be flawless that he sometimes forgets himself and disappears in between the newly planted beams. Even with the protective charms, the whole bloody thing is liable to collapse at any given time if not handled properly. We're still working on tweaking the wards that keep it steady. After all, there's the security of the children to think of.''

Regina nodded dumbly to the words, not really hearing them, already rushing to find Snape.

He had, on the other hand, disappeared quite eficiently, and what she thought would be an easy task – finding him – proved to be rather annoying and grueling. Just as she'd approached another support column she swore would be her last, she saw him standing, ledger in hand, writing down notes.

''Severus…''

Breathless from the long hike through the bleachers she reached him and placed a hand on his forearm to steady herself.

''Regina? What are you doing here? And why do you look like something a kneazle dragged in? And then dragged out again?''

''Seriously, will people stop telling me that?''

''Well, you make for such an easy target. But I sense witty banter isn't exactly what you're here for.''

''Not exactly. I need to talk to you. I've done something…well…something.''

''The inflection in that one word tells me I'm not going to be too happy about it, am I?''

''Depends on which way you look at it.''

He sighed and ran a hand across his face.

''Okay, let's head back to the Castle, we'll have to walk, we can't Apparate in here, we'll slice through the wards, and I can't afford another safety scandal, the PTA would eat me alive. We'll have coffee in my chambers.''

''Coffee? Maybe you could put some Firewhiskey in mine. I'm sure it's Ireland somewhere…'', she said, rather humorlessly.

''I guess _''witty '' _banter it is. Now, stop it, and let's get this ''horrible misdemeanor'' of yours over with.''

* * *

''You what?''

His voice was dangerously low and she swore she could hear a hint of a threat in there somewhere.

''Yes. And, I would like to know your thoughts.''

He shrugged off the anger that had begun to form over her so obvious breach of ethics, and slumped back in his chair. His usual stiff posture was gone.

''Was this…reciprocated? You didn't force yourself on the girl?''

''Severus! How could…no, I did not force myself on the her! If anything it was the other way around.''

''Oh, so _she_ seduced _you_?''

''Yes. No! I don't know. Right now, everything is so confusing.''

''I can't help but notice that you're playing with fire, Regina. You do know she's the daughter of the woman who swore to burn you at the stake or at least see your head on one?''

A shudder went through Regina's body as the image flashed through her mind and she looked at Severus with an accusatory look on her face.

''I'm sorry, but those are the bare facts. What do you think her reaction is going to be should she ever find out? And on the other hand, if she ever so much as suspected that her precious only child had an affair with one of the professors here, she would be in this world before you could say _Lumos,_demanding first and foremost an explanation and then, learning who you actually are – your heart on a silver platter. How could you be so reckless as to edanger your life, Regina?''

''She…I can't explain it…with Daniel, it was different. Tender. Loving. But with her, it's also...passionate. Teasing. And above all, just…exciting.''

''So you're risking everything for a roll in the hay?''

''And what exactly would that be, Severus – everything? I have nothing. I have students who ether hate my guts or are afraid of me so much they can't even look at me. I have loved once, and it was a thrilling experience. I guess I needed to show myself that I could still fell…something…anything. I don't want to remain completely frozen and dead on the inside like-''

She stopped herself in time, but he caught on anyway.

''Like me?''

''No, I didn't mean…you have to understand…''

''No, I do. I do understand. And you're wrong if you think I haven't tried. But it was all for naught. Lily will always be a part of me,and I cannot seem to escape her memory. And I don't think I want to. But the fact that Daniel is further away from your heart with each passing day is by far healthier than anything I have ever done. Now…what you told me will never leave this room, but…please be careful. Think hard before you get too attached. You know how much hurt it can bring. And…one more thing…''

''Yes?''

''Don't be so hard on the girl. I for one, in a different situation, of course, would never be able to resist you either.''

Regina smiled wickedly, flirtatiously but then her smile fell. Her heart must be on the mend as she was seriously considering apologizing to Emma for her behavior. She wasn't sure she wanted a heart anymore, it seemed to be more trouble than worth. Had there been anyone around with her mother's heart-ripping abilities, she would certainly have made good use of them. But, as things were never quite as simple, she headed towards the girl's rooms and braced herself for a vortex of expletives and insults she would have to endure.

''_You get to have one go at me, Emma Charming. And then we start over.''_

* * *

Instead of her usual temper tantrum,Emma had curled up in a ball of tears on her bed, wishing she'd never met one Regina Mills. Life would have been so much more bearable. Her stomach swirled with nausea, and she fought it back successfully. She refused to be quite that weak. She would cry herself out and start again. The day never happened, right Regina? Then, she might as well act in accordance with that prohibition.

Her abdomen was still taut with still-burning arousal, and images of a Regina writhing and undulating her hips, throwing her head back, exposing the soft flesh of her neck flashed before her eyes, fueling the liquid fire. She slid her hand between her thighs, caressing them gently before inching closer to her sensitive core, aching for release. She plunged first one, then two, and finally three fingers deep, moving faster with each stroke, rubbing her swollen clit, providing added pleasure.

She moaned, turning her head sideways, trying to bite into her pillow hard, to stop herself from screaming out the woman's name. There was no use. It was out before she could stop herself. A dry throat let out a softly uttered three syllables, adoration and passion clinging to them ever so cleverly.

The subsequent gasp she heard definitely did not come from her. As she came donw from her high, she looked around.

It was the beautiful brunette herself.

* * *

''I'm…I…I knocked, you didn't respond, I just…I…''

It was a first for Regina, being this lost for words, but the sight before her made her incapable of forming full sentences. Instead she just crossed the few steps to the bed, climbed on and reached for Emma's waist, pulling her closer.

''I'm not good at this. You will hate me. I will yell at you. We will have screaming matches, I will leave. You will leave…but…I _**am**_ sorry. And…I want you. For what it's worth.''

She swiped the back of her hand against the soft flesh of Emma's cheeks, clearing it of tears.

''As you can see, I will also make you cry. And you will return the favor. Does any of this scare you?''

''None of it scares me as much as these two hours I just spent without you.''

Regina smiled. Genuinely, no underlying thoguths, simply a happiness honest and unmistakable seeping through. She allowed Emma to push her back on the bed and land on top of her thighs.

''You are mine, Regina. And I'm yours. For as long as you'll allow it.''

Their lips met and it felt like coming home.

''Yes…yes…''

She bucked her hips forward and Emma grinned, satisfied.

''A little edgy, aren't we, Regina? Well, can't have that. Ever again.''

Their bodies joined together in a fiery dance of sensuality and for the first time in a long time, both of the women felt free.


	9. Chapter 9

''Tell me about yourself. I sorta feel cheated, you know almost everything there is to know about my background.''

Regina turned away from Emma's inquisitive eyes and squeezed her own shut. The moment of truth. She knew she'd have to face that question eventually. She also knew she wasn't quite there yet. So she plastered the most seductive smile on her lips and rolled on her back, taking the blonde with her.

''Are you sure that talking is what you want to spend the rest of your day off on?''

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Emma gasped in mock surprise.

''Why, Professor, such innuendo! Ready to put your gold where your mouth is?''

''Oh dear, I'd prefer no one and nothing but me touch the places where my mouth is about to be.''

Emma giggled with ecstatic expectation as Regina claimed the creamy white expanse of her neck, after which the blonde moaned, playing – to coin a phrase – an entirely different tune.

* * *

''Urgh I can't believe I have to spend another day with this completely useless and frankly - life threatening twig! I don't know, maybe birch isn't my type of tree? Regina are you even listening?''

''Quite attentively, darling. I'm just waiting for you to get the annoyance off your chest, I know how tedious it can be.''

''Well, what am I supposed to do? I keep blowing things up! The rate I'm going, you're lucky you're still alive!''

Regina laughed a deep throaty chime, throwing her head back gracefully. This caused Emma to blush furiously, remembering that was the exac t same position Regina was in when she came for the fourth time that night, only instead of laughter, it was Emma's name that was attached to her lips. If there was ever a time Emma was grateful for her photographic memory... She came back to her senses – not an easy feat – and frowned in confusion.

''And what exactly is so funny?''

''Well,the mere notion that I could be killed by something as simple as a magical malfunction,as colossal as yours were. But never mind that now. You'll be glad to know that as of today you won't be required to use a wand during our training sessions.''

''Really? That's awesome! But...I don't get it...''

''You will, soon , Emma...''

She took hold of the girl's hand with a sense of urgency that made Emma's insides clench in nervous anticipation. Her other hand went to the blonde's chin,grasping it lightly, making Emma look deep into her eyes, further emphasizing the importance of the words she was about to utter.

''This is one of the things you cannot tell anyone about. Like our little trip to the woods. Only this is much, much bigger..''

Emma fliched, worried, at the hint of unadulterated fear in the raven-haired woman's tone.

* * *

''Wow, this place is great! So, it can vecome anything a person wants it to be?''

''Not exactly. It only gives the person exactly what they need at a precise moment in time. In this case, I needed a sort of training field. You see, I found out why the wand was useless.''

''You did?''

Regina nodded, all the while circling Emma's body, her brow furrowed in thought, her eyes at half mast. Finally she stopped behind the younger woman and placed both hands on her forearms. The immediate crackling of electricity was so powerful it surprised even Regina, and she was expecting it.

''Holy fuck, Regina, what was that?!''

''Language, Princess. That...was your inner magic. The one you were born with, back in the Enchanted Kingdom. It doesn't need nor does it react well to a conduit like a wand. It shortcircuites when forced to comply to a different medium than the one it's used to. Which is to say, your body.

''But, why did it react so powerfully to your touch just now?''

''Because I concentrated...and...''

She paused and thought about revealing the next bit of information. Soon, though, she went with the flow, not caring what came of it.

''And because I too, was born in the Enchanted Kingdom.''

''You were? That is so cool! But, how did you end up here? You seem...so adapt at life here, I...are your parents from the Kingdom, too?''

''Let's not talk about personal things during our sessions, Princess. You have to focus. Keep in mind that even with the fact that you should be able to control the powers you have more easily now, you still have to practice.''

''Okay...but you're being evasive about the whole thing. I will get you to talk, Gina. Now. What do you want me to do?''

''Okay...first, clear your thoughts of everything. There's nothing on your mind but magic. How to control it,how to use it, how to dominate it. Do you understand?''

''Easier said than done. But for you...anything.''

She winked at Regina, and the woman's lips curled upwards, forming a smile, before she could stop herself.

''Princess, concentrate, and let's begin.''

* * *

''So, how was she?''

''Rowena!''

Regina looked up at the woman from underneath her eye-lashes.

''I meant with magic? Is she any good?''

''She is perfect. She handled the spells, charms, incantations, even the hexes within the first two hours. She can name and execute them perfectly. She's a genius.''

There was an almost dreamy look on Regina's face. A knock sounded at the door. And sounded again.

''Alright, alright, I'm coming!''

She opened to find an eager looking Emma Charming, with a blanket in one and a bottle of wine in the other hand.

''I was thinking...it's night time, a beautiful full moon is out...maybe we could sneak out for a little picnic?''

Much as she wanted to say no, she couldn't resist the puppy-dog look in the girl's eyes and grabbed her cloak, Apparating them to the edge of the lake within seconds.

* * *

As she lay prone on her back, she found it very hard to hold back the moans. Fireworks exploded behind eyelids as she felt Emma's tongue deftly explore her every inch, working diligently on making her come over and over again. A cry tore from her lips and she arched her hips towards the blonde's lips, not quite willing to relinquish the fell of moist lips against her core.

Breathless, she felt her robes being pulled down, and an extra blanket she knew they didn't carry with them draped over her semi-naked form. Emma must have conjured it for her. She smiled, touched. When the blonde's head settled in the crook of her neck, she wrapped her arm around the girl's equally nude form.

''You are one sly witch, I'll give you that, Princess.''

''Oh, you have no idea.''

There was a hint of a secret in the girls' voice, and Regina was immediately on alert. Nothing good ever came of keeping secrets.

''What do you mean?''

''I have a surprise for you…I sort of…''

She grasped the edge of the blanket warily, almost afraid of Regina's reaction.

''I sent an owl out before I came to see you just now. To my parents…''

Regina's heart went into overdrive. It hammered so wildly in her chest, she thought her head would implode. She glared dangerously at Emma who recoiled back in fear.

''What did you tell them?''

''Just that I met someone…that's all, I swear.''

''That's all?!''

''Well, no, not really…I…may have mentioned that it was a woman…a professor…my mentor…''

Regina gasped, jumping up, and walking away, furiously, it seemed to Emma. But Regina was in fact terrified. She now knew she had next to no time to do something…anything. Right now, the only thing she could think of was…''

''Emma! Get over here!''

Emma startled, but obeyed, a confused frown coating her features.

''You got us in this mess. And now you will get to find out how you caused chaos braking loose. Get dressed…''

When Emma hesitated, she was met with glinting onyx orbs, not backing down.

''Get dressed…now.''

The low tones were even scarier than if she were yelling.

''Where are we going?''

''No. Right now, you don't get to ask questions. You get to learn that acting without previous thought brings consequences.''

She grabbed hold of Emma's forearm and Apparated them within the Castle.

* * *

By the time Emma realized where they were, Regina was already busy knocking on the black oak-paneled door.

The man behind it was bewildered by the appearance of his friend and her protégé (for lack of a better word).

''Regina? What happened?''

''Severus…they're coming. I need to use…''

She paused and looked at Emma.

''She needs to know, and I can't think of another way. I know he prefers it to be used only in extreme emergencies, but…''

''I can think of nothing more urgent. Of course. But, what happened, how did they…''

Regina's eyes darted to Emma, and slight tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Severus glared at the girl, and Regina stepped in, much to Emma's surprise, to defend her.

''She had no idea what she was doing. But I have to show her the truth, either way it ends. Please. She needs to know, before it all...ends.''

He nodded grimly and motioned for the two women to follow him to the room which was once the office of the great Albus Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina's fear was unexpected, so much so that it actually turned on itself, augmenting it...she didn't even make sense to herself anymore! But, that didn't stop her face becoming a mask of terror, frightening the life out of Emma. The girl, who was at first more than eager to ask questions as to where they were going and what they were going to do to her was now cowering, choosing to put Snape between her and Regina. Odd choice of protection, but she felt that at that particular moment, Snape would be less likely to turn her into a blubbering messs with just one look. She had made a mistake, that much was obvious. But just how big, she was about to find out. So, she took one silent deep breath and followed her lover and her lover's best friend to a destination known only to them.

''Sherbet Lemon.''

Regina looked up, surprised at the words that came out of Severus's mouth.

''Seriously? One would think it would be something different, not the two words everyone knows about from just reading Potter's biography.''

''People hardly go up there anymore. I think they're terrified they'll meet him and actually have to have a converstion with the old fool. Something which is likely to happen anyway, he can't seem to find a portrait to sit still in.''

Snape's words were mean, but didn't quite reach his eyes. And Regina knew just how much he missed his friend and how much he still exactly regretted that he was the cause of the man's demise, even though the wizard himself had ordered it so. Comfortingly, she put a trembling hand on his forearm, conveying all her inner thoughts he always knew how to read even without Legilimency.

Emma flinched at this display of intimacy, the green-eyed monster rearing its ugly head, just as it did that day by the lake. Her emerald eyes swam with tears, but she refused to let go of them, so she simply fixed her stare on the ornate carving of a bird which was turning into a staircase, fuming on the inside.

Unbeknownst to her, Regina had noticed Emma's observation of her and Severus's interaction and couldn't care less what the girl thought. The guilt trip could wait. If she lived another day, that is. Because she knew, that when it came down to it., she wouldn't have the strength left in her to fight Snow. She would let herself be chained and shackled and led to a dungeon in Azkaban. And the Dementors' putrid breaths would surround her, sapping her of what little will to live she had left in her before they would finally end her life. She thought that it would even be a little bit of an annoyance for Snow, not being abe to kill her herself, and this pleased Regina, in that, _cling-to-whatever-you-can-to-stay-sane_ kind of way.

* * *

''So...what now?''

''I see patience isn't amongst the few character traits she possesses, Regina. If you would, stand here.''

His knuckles slid down the prominent cheek bones of his best friend, urging her to look at him, not caring one bit he had quite a captive – and furious – audience.

''Think back to what you _want_ to show. Only memories of your own choosing. This isn't Legilimency, you know it's less invasive.''

He was reminding her she had no reason to share all of her vulnerability with Emma. For that, she was grateful and nodded, letting out a few silvery tears which he caught with the tip of his wand, encasing it in a small vial.

Then, he approached the large oval object he had placed in the middle of the room. He poured the contents of the vial into the Pensieve and retreated. The liquid in it swirled forebodingly.

''Your turn Princess.''

His address was by no means friendly and Emma inwardly shuddered at the hiss which was attached to it.

Emma turned to peer into the liquid contents of the dish and felt herself being sucked into it. Her heart raced and then she was flooded with memoires so potent in their pain that nothing else int he world mattered_. What had she done?!_

* * *

When Emma was jolted back to reality, she colapsed in a heap on the floor. Regina still stood in the far corner of the office, behind Albus's desk, a certain phoenix and Snape flanking her sides. She was grateful for both their presences, although, the bird being there did surprise her somehwat. She thought he had gone when Albus died. Still, Fawkes was there, enabling Regina's raging senses to calm. She turned to the beautiful bird and petted its wings. Fawkes nearly purred and she laughed slightly, paying no attention to Emma whatsoever.

''Regina...I...''

''Don't talk. Not now. You know, that's what's important.''

And that's when Regina realized why Fawkes was there. He looked at her, almost pointedly, and she swore she could see him nod. Snape cleared his throat and she looked up at him. His eyes turned to the bird as well, and Regina shuddered at what she was about to do. But, if it meant staying alive...not that she particularly enjoyed, but still giving Snow the satisfaction of dying seemed like a probability she'd rather miss out on. Always the rebel. She smirked at her thoughts.

She opened her mind to Severus's inner Legilimence, and he entered it with ease.

_''Old friend...I will miss you.''_

_''Oh, not as much as you'd like, Gina.''_

_''Visits?''_

_''As often as possible. You know me, if I don't have someone to outdrink, what would my life be?''_

She laughed, Emma looking at her, a question in her eyes.

_''That's it then. What about her? Can she follow?''_

_''Only when all is settled and resolved here. If she so chooses. And, I'm afraid, if Fawkes sees it fit. But I wouldn't worry too much, he, much like Albus, is a romantic at heart. If Emma Charming is your one true love, she will come to you. I have no doubts.''_

Regina's breath hitched as she heard an owl tapping softly at the window. Severus reached out for the paper attahced to its foot.

_''There's no more time. They're coming in less than half an hour. They have just alerted the ministry of their arrival. It seems the Queen wasn't all too delighted that a professor was daring enough as to ''corrupt'' her innocent little baby girl.''_

_''It's just as I have expected. I have to go now. Tell her...Just...''_

_''I know.''_

With those last words ringing in her head, she stood up suddenly, beckoning to Fawkes with her right hand. Emma watched the scene with dread. Regina placed the bird on her shoulder and with one loud flap of its beautful fire-red wings, they were both gone. Emma felt tears sliding down her face as a disinterested Snape glowered at her from the other end of the office.

On the other end of the scene, Muggle London awaited Regina with all her problems and all her magic. She'd never expect it to become home. But it would, and quicker than she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Time to see how our fav Queen is doing in London! :) Right now, anything can happen! If you want, let me know how you would like to see this develop! :) Reviews are love! Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

As Regina slunk into her slick silver Aston Martin, she smiled at the reflection in windshield. This was a good day. She didn't know exactly why, everything was the same. Except every once in a while she would...feel completely happy. She never thought she would think or admit it to herself, but – she rather missed the dreadful Castle of Hogwarts. It was her home for longer than she cared to say, and over time had become a part of her.

In the past seven years too, she had missed Emma Charming,too. Every day. But she was still very sure of her decision to leave. The girl was barely 21 years old at the time. If there was ever chance for the two of them together, Emma needed to see everything with her own two eyes, mature as a person and make her own decisions, rather than let her parents do it for her.

Seven years. The words echoed in her head, the loop endless. Still, Emma may have once captured her heart, but right now, she had a new person in her life that made her just as happy, though granted, in entirely different ways.

* * *

As she approached the builders already on site at the Peckham housing projects, one of them noticed her pulling up and alerted the others. Reluctant to approach her first, as the beautiful council-woman somehow inevitably envoked fear (the awe-filled kind), in everyone, he nudged one of his companions into talking to her first.

''Ms Mills, good morning.''

She recognized him. He was one of the heads of the team that had proposed this kindergarten project to her. She smiled warmly at him, which took him by swfitly recovered and smiled back.

''Good morning, Arnold. I trust everything is going according to schedule?''

''Yes, ma'am, all is well, you've nothing to worry about.''

''Perfect. Now, I think I'll tour the facilities for a while longer, I see there's only a few things left to be done, and I want to jot down a few ideas about the enterier decoration before I head over to the office.''

''It's all yours, ma'am.''

* * *

She had quickly adapted to the Muggle style of life, her need to use magic diminishing with each passing day. Sure, she still used it on every day things like making tea and coffe or lunch, but everything else, she prefered to do by hand. It relaxed her, and she never even realized how much.

She had, in the beginning, used her powers to conjure herself an identity. She was an American, born and bred in Brooklyn, with parents of Latino and Italian backgrounds. She graduated from Harward before coming to live in London with her husband who had died in a tragic car accident only a month into their new life. Which is when she eventually became involved in several charities, which led her to her current position as councilwoman.

And when all those fake memories had settled nicely in the minds of appropriate people, she waltzed in and started on the job,which, let's face it, wasn't all that different from her position at Hogwarts, or even that dissimilar to her time as Queen.

If she was going to do this life, she was going to have the authority she had back in her previous two lives. But, she did her job well, and it grew on her.

* * *

In the middle of an important meeting, her cell phone rang. She knew she had switched it off, but she had charmed it so it would only ring in case of emergencies linked to one person in particular.

Her heart felt like it had jumped up to her throat and she excused herself, the phone still buzzing from within her briefcase.

She took a few calming breaths and answered it with a stern ''Hello.'', the tranquility never leaving her voice, though she was a mess on the inside and she knew it.

''Is he okay?''

Her heart was deep in her stomach now, and she was flushed with cold sweats coating her forehead.

''I'll be right there.''

* * *

''My name is Regina Mills, I was told that-''

''Yes, Ms Mills, walk this way, please.''

As the head nurse rounded the corner, Regina fixed her eyes further in front of the woman scanning the infirmary. Her breath hitched and hot tears rolled down her cheeks, unbidden.

''Ms Mills, he's going to be alright. There was a minor squabble between him and another boy at school. He ended up being pushed down a little too forcefully.''

''A little too forcefully? My son has a deep gash across his face and is currently heavily sedated. You call that a squabble?! I don't see another small boy around here. Shouldn't he be equally injured?''

The words were tumbling out without inner inspection, and she half-expected her hands to burst into flames with all the pent up magic. She so desperately wanted to punish someone for what happened to her child, but knew she wouldn't get anywhere in the state of mind she was in.

She dismissed the nurse who was more than willing to scurry off and tend to a different patient, watching out of the corner of her eye as Regina dialed a number on her cell phone.

* * *

''Yes, Headmaster, I would like to know what the''little row'' was about. And I would like to see the culprit for my son's current condition justly punished.''

_Preferably by me_, she thought to herself. The excuse for a human being just stuttered and muttered excuses until she could handle it no longer. She hung up on him and felt her son's hand move from beneath hers and she scooted closer to him.

''Henry, darling, are you okay? How do you feel?''

''I'm sorry, Mom...I'm so sorry...''

He looked so much smaller than his six years, tears in his eyes, the same color as hers.

''Henry, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's okay,whatever happened, I'm not angry...''

''They called me names...they called _you_ names...and I just...''

It was then that Regina noticed the burns on his palms the nurse had clearly overlooked, or rather missed because Henry had cleverly kept them from her sight.

''Darling...what did they say? Do you want to tell Mommy?''

''They called you a...a bitch...and they said I was a bastard for not having a Dad.''

Regina's teeth set on edge, she tried not to let her fury show. But Henry new the truth, and it hurt him more not being able to explain it to anyone. He was the one person she had started off with a clean slate. No lies, and there were no rules to that exception.

''Honey, you know you are not...what they called you. And you also know what Mommy told you about magic...''

She glanced down at his hands inquisitively and looked back into his eyes.

''I didn't mean to...it escaped me before I could take it back, like you and uncle Severus told me to. And it turned against me. Just like you both warned me.''

''It's okay, darling, I'm not angry. But, like I said. _You_ know the truth, and that needs to be enough. Being true to yourself should be the one goal you have to chase. Do you understand?''

He nodded, and Regina smiled encouragingly, still thinking back to the time she had made one more improtant decision. To have Henry. On her own. Be a mother and father to a child she so desperately wanted. And she was succeeding, no matter what others said. Her son loved her, and that was all that mattered. The one most special gift she had received from magic was a no strings attached procreation and for once she actually thanked the gods for inheriting some of her mother's genes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya! :) Okay, first thing's first, I'd like to make one detail more clear, since I realize it may have been a little vague in the previous chapter: Emma is _not_ Henry's other parent. Regina conceived Henry on her own using just her magic. Hence the gratefulness she had for her mother and her mint condition magical genes. Regina needed something of her own and I thought - especially after seeing episode 9 of season 2 the other day which actually brought tears to my eyes - that she should be Henry's one and only mom. **

**Also, I would like to say that I'm probably gonna put up one, possibly two more chapters after this one, and then I'm going to be away from my computer for about three reading, for as soon as I come back from my trip, I will be posting again, with renewed creative juices flowing in my mind;) :)**

**thank you for reading, your reviews are love, keep them comin'! :)**

**xoxo Tasha V.**

* * *

Emma paced the dungeons, waiting for Snape. When he finally appeared she nearly howled at him. Luckily, as he was in one of his moods, she was able to pull it back in time.

''Where have you been? It's time, Severus, it's nearly time.''

''You would do welll not to antagonize me, _Princess_, you have no idea what I'm capable of doing today.''

''Well, I don't care. We settled on today. Not to sound like a petulant child, but it is my birthday. The first one I've ever wanted a gift for. And would you stop with the ''Princess'' crap! You know I gave that title up the minute my parents asked me to forget. Literally, forget, Snape! They wanted to _Obliviate_ their own daughter! It didn't even matter to them that I had memories to prove all of it! No, I did not give up on my family seven years ago just so I could gain absolutely nothing in the end. I understand why she left. She needed to get away. From magic, from the life that no longer wanted _her_, according to all strokes of bad luck she'd had. And I've had to respect that. But now, I'm ready, and I think she should be too. If not...well, she can send me back on my merry way.''

Snape's mind reeled with what Regina might do if she saw one Emma(formerly Charming, now Swan) standing at her mansion door. There was a powerful certainty that a kind of magical colapse would occur, and he couldn't risk Regina's life. Everything was too precarious, and he also had Henry to think about. Regina had told him all about his little mishap at school, and how it could very nearly have been fatal.

Of course, that same night, he'd used Fawkes as the quickest means of transportation, opting to forego the Floo Network on this one occasion, seing as how his godchild was asking for him, in tears. He had spent the night by the boy's bed reading to him from the book he got for him when he was only two – **_Tales of Beedle The Bard. _**

Deep in thought, he was snagged back to the realm of Hogwarts with one snappy foot stomp by the blonde.

''Don't ignore me, Snape! You know I can do things beyond your wildest imagination now, and don't you dare think I wouldn't! Minerva said to be careful around you, but I just don't care. Why should we all tiptoe around the great war hero? Stop pittying yourself and help me!''

''The only person I wish to help in this situation is Regina, since I see the other side of the coin, the one you clearly can't...''

''You're gonna flaunt that in my face, again! Gods, I've been under yours and Minerva's tutelage for almost seven years now, Snape. You'd think that by now you'd know me well enough to know that no other person –man or woman – has crossed my mind or my bed since Regina. It's not about the physical, it never was. You call yourself a _Legilimence_?''

''Yes, I do, I'm not as crass as to enter your mind uninvited! The fact that you are now dubbed an Animagus is what clearly bothers me. Has Rowena been councelling you on you choice of animal, too?''

''Rowena is a brilliant witch! Well, was...and whatever she says I take into consideration, much like you told me Regina used to. But no one,and I mean - no one - puts thoughts into my head. Whether you like it or not Severus, I am 28 years old today. I am a grown woman. Please...take me to her?''

Severus found it hard to discern whether he was doing the right thing, but he'd made a snap decision -one of few in his life - and prepared his mind for the encounter of the two women.

* * *

''Henry, have you got your backpack?''

''Yes Mommy.''

He raced down the stairs and met her at the bottom, meeting her stern and worried gaze.

''Henry, what did we talk about yesterday? For your own sake and the sake of people around you?''

He looked at her from underneath his eyelashes.

''No running. No sudden outbursts of energy. Pace yourself. Breathe. Exhale fully and properly.''

His childish voice all of a sudden gained an ounce of the adult about it and she smiled sadly at the thought of having to literally deprive him of all the fun things little boys his age did.

''Yes, darling. I know it's difficult, but Brendan's Mom is going to pick you up soon, and you can have fun at his house, and have a nice sleepover. You can play chess,and you can tell me all about how you kicked his butt when you get home, okay? ''

Henry smiled, he really did adore chess. And Brendan was his best friend. Regina heard a car horn and zipped up Henry's jacket, bundling him up.

''That'll be Mrs Roads now, darling. You have fun and I'll be there to pick you up at around noon tomorrow. Okay? Give Mommy a kiss?''

He hugged and kissed her for all she was worth and walked out, closing the door gently behind him, paying extreme heed to his mother's words.

* * *

She was getting ready for a quiet night in with Severus and some of his Firewhiskey. She hadn't had any since Christmas, and she was really looking forward to a bottle of the perfect spirits and a chat by the fire with her best friend.

However, when she dove into her fragrant, relaxing bath about an hour before she knew Severus was about to arrive, her stomach told her that it may not be such a quiet evening after all.

* * *

''You can' t be serious? Do you know how dangerous that is? You can't take your animal form and then transform back right in front of her! Are you completely mad?She hasn't asked for you out of sheer grief, I haven't even spoken your name in front of her for fear she might burst into tears, and that is your brilliant plan?! I swear Miss Swan, you're completely mad.''

''Yeah, I suppose you're right. Alright, what do you suggest we do?''

''First you let me calm her down. Firewhiskey should be enough to do the trick. Then, and _only_ then do you appear – when I summon you. Is that clear?''

''Crystal.''

She rolled her eyes and he did his best not to hiss at her as was his custom.

''You do everything _her way_. I think after what she's been through, you should at least give her that much control over what happens in her life.''

Emma hung her head, once again, for the millionth time, regretting having sent that wretched owl to her parents. What did she think, that they would hang back and wait for her to bring Regina over to them fr a little ''meet and greet''?! No,of course they would gallop their way into her new life and threaten to arrest the woman for indecent conduct! Not to mention the minute they found out who the'' cradle-snatching hussy'' - as Snow referred to her – actually was. There was hell to pay, as far as The White Queen was concerned.

Emma remembered being so glad Regina had escaped literally minutes before they came. She still couldn't quite come to terms with her mother's selfish and stubborn ways, but she had agreed to leave all of her old self in the past and that is what she did. She focused her eyes on the house with the number 35 neatly embossed on its shiny door. When she saw Snape walk up and knock, she took a deep breath, waiitng for his signal.

And so it begins. Crossing her fingers, the blonde prayed to all known deities for just a sliver of good luck. As she did so, she saw a shooting star. She took it as a most positive omen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm back...finally!:D It's been a great month off, saw great places, met great people,and now it's time for another flow of inspiration! :D I hope you like this chapter. I'm actually reeeeally just going with the flow here, and a nudge in any kind of direction would be nice if you would care to be one of my muses since it's pretty much open season on ideas in my mind right now. I have several paths this thing could go down, I just have to choose one. Anyways, I'm rambling, just enjoy the chapter, and of course, feedback and reviews are much appreciated!**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

''Severus, what's wrong? You've been acting odd since you came in through that door.''

The man's dark eyes shone bright with the secret he was keeping from his best friend and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing he would have to broach the subject sooner or later. In the end, he decided there was no moment like the present.

''Gina...I...''

''Severus. Just spit it out you're making me nervous.''

He remained silent, and just as he was about to speak up - having gathered enough bravado to stumble through the first few awkward sentences - he saw the brunette's eyes widen in surprise.''

''Is that...I can't believe it...''

He looked akwardly around him but saw nothing. He heard Regina's laughter, after which she approached him and made to, as it seemed, put a hand on his shoulder. Instead, what she did was cuddle a tiny bird to her chest, cooing softly to it. He barely contained the cry of outrage and anger. He shot daggers at the bluebird.

''I haven't seen these since I was a child. Somehow, when you're the ''Evil Queen'', ravens are the only kind of pet that isn't afraid of you. But this...this little thing is amazing...how did you know?''

She looked at him, a megawat smile in her almond-shaped eyes, before turning her attention back to the small creature still nestled in between her warm palms.

Severus gritted his teeth and exhaled a calming breath.

''Regina...listen to me.''

Instead, she just sat back in her chair, observing the bird chirping excitedly.

''Tonight may end up being a bigger surprise than either of us expected.'', he murmured to himself and settled back waiitng for the big reveal.

* * *

From her quite literal bird's-eye perspective, Emma looked up at Regina and really saw her for the first time. The older woman was now observing Emma – whom she believed was a creature she loved dearly when she was a child- and her face had shown such an enormous amount of care and love she must only give to her son. At times, Emma had observed her through Snape's memories - when he felt like allowing it, and she saw the boy on numerous ocasions. He was the spitting image of Regina and it made Emma's heart soar. If she could just make things right, they could be a family.

As she was day-dreaming and enjoying the warm sensation of Regina's fingertips rustling the feathers on her back, she felt an intrusion into her self-made atmosphere of calm. It was Severus, and boy was he pissed.

_''That's the last time I do anything you ask of me. I am going back, you can find someone else to apparate with. Perhaps a willing Fawkes will come to the rescue of one of his kind? If not, well then I think you're stuck in the world of Muggles for all eternity. And somehow, I don't think you'll have the blending in powers of the one you call your true love.''_

_''Severus...''_

She directed her thoughts to him in a calming manner, appeasing his angered spirit, understanding completely the mistake she made, but also knowing she could have done nothing else. She needed to be with Regina and there was nothing she could do to stop herself.

_''Listen. I thank you deeply for all you've done. And you're right in thinking that this is just a childish infatuation on my part. And why wouldn't you think that? I knew nothing of Regina when I first met her. But the pull was always there. The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head when anyone so much as glanced in her general direction. Hell, you don't think that the fact you saw her on a regular basis didn't affect me? I learned so much of her life since that first encounter. I know her.''_

_''How? Hm? Care to tell me how is it you have such great insight as to who your great love really is?''_

_''...I debated a long time on whether I should tell you this, but now, considering where I am –here goes nothing...I ransacked her chambers when she disappeared.I found dozens of memory vials. That first year, after the departure of my parents, I spent most of my time in Dumbledore's office. No one bothered to look for me, since they knew my temper, and no one ever even considered I might have gone up there._

_Albus, or rather his portrait provided some interesting advice when he thought I was up for it. Rowena too. But it was Regina herself,the memories of her past that made me realize that __**no**__, it wasn't just physical. If nothing it's spiritual first. She will own my mind and heart, and ultimately my body for the rest of my days. And if she'll have me, well then, I will be the happiest woman that ever lived.''_

Regina was startled by Severus's abrupt move to stand up so much so that she clamped her hands protectively over Emma now wiggling in her grasp.

_''In that case, Princess. I wish you all the best. Try not to make her explode with fury. I'd hate to have to watch her suffer after she has accidentally blown you up. She has been through enough.''_

As he thought these last few words, he shut his mind off to anything else Emma Swan might have to say and turned to his friend.

''If you'll excuse me, Gina, I think I'll head back. I'm not feeling too well,an entire bunch of first years almost anihilated the Potions Classrom today and I think some of the fumes may have gotten to me. I really just stopped by to drop off the bottle of Firewhiskey.''

''Well, are you okay, do you want to take some painkillers? I know you won't admit it, but your half-Muggle heritage does leave you more vulnerable and susceptible to pain.''

''No, I'm fine, a vial of Peper-Up will do. I just have to sleep it off. Say hi to Henry for me,and tell him I'll be here bright and early on Sunday to take him to his footbal practice.''

He hurried to the door, stopped in his tracks by the feel of Regina's hand grabing his and squeezing tightly, infusing the touch with comfort she believed the man needed.

''I know you're hiding something. I have no idea what it is, but I know you. Why can't you tell me?''

''Because soon enough I won't need to.''

Regina felt the small bird in her hands struggle mightily against the confines and she loosened her grip lightly. Next thing she knew, it flew to the nearest window ledge and shook its wings. The power of the animagus within Emma had started to act. A second later she stood, in her Slytherin robes, fully prepared to deal with any decision the brunette might come to. Laying down everything she ever felt.

''Emma?''

Regina's voice was bewilderment and sorrow, a gut-wrenching pain mixed with inexplicable relief. The two women stood face to face now, as if in preparation for a duel. Neither of them heard the door slide shut behind Snape.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Okay, so this chapter will be a tad different as I am very much under the influence of a perfect movie I had seen recently, and I cannot get it out of my head for almost a month now. I know not all of you have seen it, but I believe this chapter will be amusing and over-all understandable even for those unfamiliar with the movie(and musical). Enjoy reading, and I suggest listening to the song so you can get a better feel for the atmosphere and the relationship I was trying to portray.**

**Enjoy reading, reviews are love!  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Tasha V.  
**

* * *

Regina's knees buckled and almost gave way, but she managed to stand her ground. All of a sudden, she felt like a child faced with the greatest of adversities. In her mind, there was a song on repeat, soothing in its teear-inducing quality.

It was highly apt that of all the musicals she could ever like, that particular one was first on her very short list. Suffering and pain and hope,all elements of the story, spoke to her on a very personal level. The mpvie version came out on Xmas day.

She and Henry had absolutely no plans, since she had no friends nor family to speak of (save for Severus and he was the chaperone for yet another one of Hogwarts' balls), not to mention the fact that she had never had any Xmas traditions. She knew that it was the day the movie premiered, and debated whether to go. But she couldn't leave Henry, and couldn't make a five-year-old boy sit through a three hour long musical feature.

Then he did what he always did, almost regularly. Made her love him even more. He came up to her as she was gazing out the window on Xmas Eve, the room lit only by the wonderfully decorated Xmas tree. He climbed onto her lap and locked her stare to his.

''Let's go see that musical thingy you always go see with uncle Severus, it comes out tomorrow, right?''

She looked at him in wonder, smiled and hugged him to her chest, hearing the pulse of her heart beating erratically. Nestling her chin upon his soft hair, she shed a tear, grateful to have such a wonderful child.

''Henry, much as you know Mommy likes it...why would you want to go? You know it's very long and it might be boring for you.''

''I know. But you'll be happy. And I know you wouldn't go alone and leave me with a stranger on you?''

He feigned a pout and giggled and she smiled.

''Okay. It's settled then, we shall go. But if you feel like you wanna get outta there, if you don't like it...you know you can tell me, and we will leave. ''

''I , rememeber, I liked it too that one time you and Uncle Sev took me. I liked almost all the songs.''

''Yes...yes you did.''

He nodded once more to seal the deal and then turned to the kitchen holding his tiny hand out to her.

''Come on, Mom, we have to make the Xmas pudding, Uncle Severus said he should be here soon,and I know how much you hate using magic to get things done in time.''

She rolled her eyes in mock anoyance, grinned and followed her son to the kitchen.

* * *

And so, it was with that soundtrack, and with a most peculiar song of choice as empowerment that she stood before Emma, gathering her shattered self.

''What are you doing here?''

Just as Emma was about to utter her reply, the front door opened and Henry walked in.

''Mom, Brendan has a stomachache, so Mrs Roads brought me back, in case it was the flu...''

He stopped short and took note of his mother's flushed face and, being the son of Regina Mills, read the entire situation in asecond. He knew his mother was quite uncomfortable and unhappy. He turned to the other woman in the room and gave her a subtle once over.

Regina knew he was making his assesment. Being of magical heritage, mentally, the boy matured faster than his peers. She smiled and beckoned him over. He came up to her and she picked him up, balancing his tiny body against her left hip easily. She clung to him for support and he felt it.

''Are you okay, Mommy?''

Regina noticed he was eyeing Emma almost angrily and smiled, just for him.

''Yes, why wouldn't I be? Now, would you like some apple pie? I took some out for myself, but you can have it, I'll get some later.''

''No. I want to stay with you.''

''Henry...Excuse us for a moment, Princess.''

She took the boy out of the room, and Emma felt the title and the mocking tone of it like a dagger through her gut. But, now was not the time to give up.

* * *

Regina shook slightly and almost hated herself for the tone in which she spoke to Emma, but she knew she couldn't let anyone get anywhere near as Emma had all those years ago. Not even Emma herself. Especially not her.

For the time being, she focused on Henry and his tiny cheek, pressing against her shoulder. He was sleepy, and she thought she could feel a fever starting to spike. Damned that woman, couldn't she have noticed her son was falling ill before she put Henry in danger,too.

''Henry, how do you feel?''

''Thirsty. But...I don't want anything, I want to be with you, in case you need me.''

Regina's heart melted further and she let the tears go. The child Cosette in her had grown up, and the vow to make her own son happier than any that ever lived grew stronger every day.

''Oh, sweetheart, I need you every minute of every day. But that doesn't mean I should tie you to myself. Much as it pains me, it's the truth. One you will realize soon enough. ''

''She makes you sad.''

''Yes...yes she does. But there was also a time she made me happy.''

Henry seemed puzzled by this and instead of saying anything else, took the profered glass of water and a piece of candy (he knew it was his mother's conjured and masked version of cold medication, but he didn't care, it tasted like honey and mint and he munched on it happily)

Once Regina changed him into his pajamas and tucked him in, she made sure all the windows were closed tightly so that he wouldn't be chilly. Then she brushed the soft locks of dark-brown hair out of his eyes.

''Mommy...Will you sing it to me, before you go?''

''You really like it, don't you?''

''Yes. The little girl is really pretty, and sings it nicely. But you do it better. Please?''

''Okay...but only because you're my most favourite person in the entire universe. You know not even Uncle Sev can make me sing, right?''

He seemed proud of her words and of himself and nodded, settling more comfortably in his bed, awaiting the familiar tones performed in his mother's emotional, lulling voice.

Regina, on her part, closed her eyes and let the melody flood her mind yet again. Her voice, was of course deeper, but she somehow made the lullaby work beautifully, infusing it with just the right amount of solitude and that inkling of hope. She knew that she would sing it over and over again as long as it made Henry happy.

_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys,_  
_There are a hundred boys and girls,_  
_Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_  
_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
_She says:  
_

_**Henry**__, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_  
_I know a place where no one cries,_  
_Crying at all is not allowed,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

As the final notes died out, Henry was fast asleep, and she snuck out of his room, leaving the door slightly ajar so she could still keep an eye on her dormant prince. And then she remembered her unexpected visitor. The night was going to be longer than she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, everyone! :) Another chapter, yaay! :) I love how this one turned out. I think it's probably one of my fav chapters of this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, adn of course, review are love!**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

''Be quick about it, Emma please. Henry's ill and I don't like leaving him alone for longer periods of time.''

Hearing the words, even though the scathing tone was evident, she couldn't overlook the truth in them. Regina honestly didn't want Henry all by himself when he was sick. The doting motherly side of Regina made Emma love her even more.

''Can we talk like like civilized people, Gina? It's been seven long years. Things are different. Many, many things are different, I get it. In some cases, it's a true blessing. Like, for instance, I have evolved. I am no longer the ditzy tomboy you had to restrain from blowing things up. I am not a lovesick teen – although can you technically be one at 21? Anyways...I am here to talk. Just talk. Snape was rather stingy about how your life is nowadays, but I still caught a few glimpses. Henry is a great kid, Gina. You are a wonderful parent.''

Regina remained silent but her eyes said it all. She didn't need nor want parenting praise. But her eyes seemed to urge Emma to continue.

''Now, can we talk about the colossal mistake I made that day you left?''

Regina heard Emma's breath hitch upon mentioning the incident that almost left her headless, and the older woman caught herself almost sitting next to the blonde and hugging her for comfort. But, she stopped herself, knowing she couldn't risk her heart anymore. Not that recklessly. She had her son to consider.

''If you must. Although I'd much rather not dig up old wounds. But I have to know, as long as you're here. Much as I'm wary of the answer...how do I know my darling former step-daughter didn't follow you into my life just now? How do I know she doesn't have an army ready to take me into her dungeons and make my child an orphan?''

Even though Emma had expected this question she wasn't prepared for the amount of fear she'd witnessed in the brunette's eyes, even though her effort at hiding it was gargantuan. Emma could imagine hearing Regina's erratic heart beating a mile a minute.

She slowly slid to the floor and onto her knees in front of the chair Regina was sitting in. A wayward lock of her now short raven hair was teasing Emma to tuck it behind Regina's ear, but she didn't dare break the fragile bond that had begun forming between them. The icy demeanour was melting, and it gave Emma hope. The blonde did however muster enough courage to cover Regina's hands with her own.

''I would never, listen to me closely Regina – never - let anyone hurt you. In the past I may have been naive and let's be honest, a little in the dark about the whole thing, but now I know everything there is to know. And all you need to realize right now is that if my so-called ''parents'' were to _Floo_ in or _Hat Portal_ themselves into this living room, I would use all of my seven year long magical experience to protect you and Henry. That I can swear to you. And I can assure you, my magic ain't nothing to sniff at, even though I know yours is nothing in comparison.''

Regina smiled a tiny smile, satisfied at hearing the words.

''I take it dear Snow failed to see reason, or didn't want to?''

Emma sighed, sorrow etched across her features.

''No. She did look, but I know she didn't see. My memories meant nothing to her. As far she was concerned, I was nothing more than a toy for you. A toy whose emotions and memories were extremely susceptable to re-shaping like wet clay.''

Regina's gut knotted and a spark of anger surfaced beyond her carefully composed facade. She jolted up from her seat and strutted angrily to the window.

''I should have known that little prude would-''

She stopped herself before she completely went off the deep end. Ultimately, she didn't care what Snow _fucking_ White thought about her. It was Emma she was worried about. The woman had literally broken her daughter's heart. Not that Regina didn't have a hand in that, too, but still, Snow should have known better than to alienate her only child blinded by the eagerness to get revenge.

''And I suppose James just stood there?''

Regina knew she'd hit a nerve with this one. James was just like her own father had been. Weak and well-trained by his mistress, even when it came to his only daughter.

Emma's thoughts flashed back to the days in question and tears came, unbidden. She thought of the minute she'd stood her ground and refused to be subjected to the spell of her mother's choice. Forget Regina? That wa sone compromise she wasn't going to make so she could get back on normal terms with her parents. And that was the last she saw them. She would never forget the loook in the King's eyes. He was such a coward! She hated and loved him at the same time. The imploring, weak, puppy-dog eyes made her want to vomit. It was at that moment that the _Charming_ in Emma had died, and in her place came a different girl, a girl who listens, who knows when to speak and when to keep quiet, and ultimately, a woman whose primary goal would become turning into a sorceress worthy of the trust of her one true love. That girl was a _Swan_.

As she finished her little walk down that putrid memory lane, she coughed to clear her head of the lump of emotions and sat back on the couch, furtively wiping at her eyes.

''Yes. Father was very much the obedient lamb he always was. I haven't seen them since. I've heard through the ravens you left behind that have now become my personal ''owls'' that the Ogre Wars had come and gone. It left their kingdom somewhat ravaged since they received no magical or military support from adjoining kingdoms. Philip and Aurora in particular refused to help them after they heard of their treatment of me.''

''Well, well, who knew the Narcoleptic Queen had it in her?''

Without even expecting it, both women burst into laughter. It felt good. Amiable...warm.''

Regina looked like she was thinking about something. And then, finally, the words Emma had been hoping for - the words that would hopefully lead to even better stages in their relationship on the mend – came from the brunette's lips.

''Miss Swan...would you like some tea?''


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, guys, I know things have been a bit slow in this little story of mine, but the pace changes in this next chapter (finally!, I hear some of you screaming;) ) I hope you like it! :)**

**Reviews are love, constructive criticism greatly appreciated, as always. :)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

''You know what?''

Emma almost flinched at the sudden words coming from Regina and her mind was immediately on alert.

''I think tonight merits something stronger than coffee. Perhaps some wine. Unless you'd prefer Firewhiskey? Sev left a bottle on the living room table.''

At the thought of the molten lava-like spirits Emma stomach did imaginary sommersaults and she shook her head slightly. Plus the nickname Emma was sure Regina used totally on purpose made her resent the liquid even more.

''Wine's good, I don't think I'm strong enough to take on whatever mixture that thing is. Not even after seven years and multiple attempts to keep it down. Somehow, I always see it in reverse after an hour or so.''

''Thanks for the overshare. I'm going to go check on Henry and I'll be back. You can pour the wine. Take your pick. I have some Merlot in the cupboard and a bottle of Chardonnay in the fridge. It may not be the best of the best, but for tonight and its purposes, it will do. I'll have the red.''

She strode off down the hallway, with Emma unable to resist throwing a glance in her direction. _''Damn, the woman can sway those hips!''_, she thought to herself before moving towards the kitchen and performing the task she was given. She carried two glasses and the bottles to the living room, poured both of them a generous amount, and leaned further into the plush cushions of Regina's black leather couch.

Her eyes scanned the perfectly decorated room,and recognized Regina's touch in every detail. The scarlet curtains, the polished hardwood floors, the rug in front of the fire place. A huge wall-to-wall book case lined the furthest end of the spacious sitting room.

Emma sauntered over to it since her eye caught glimpse of a few photo frames . Upon closer inspection, she saw it was just a couple of pictures in silver frames, ornate and glistening in the light of the fire and the few table lamps. She gasped in awe, and her heart started beating just a little faster.

Both of the photos were of Regina and Henry. The first must have been taken by a well-meaning nurse or doctor as soon as Regina was allowed to hold her son for the first time. Her hair had still been long then, and it draped across her left shoulder in an elaborate braid as she cocooned the baby in her arms, almost as if completely terrified of the very notion that someone might take him away. Emma knew, however, that this thing she was seeing in Regina's beautiful brown eyes wasn't just an irrational fear of a new mother. Regina had actual reason to believe he would be torn away from her.

The blonde's stomach turned at the thought of her mother and she quickly turned her gaze to the second photo. This one was of a toddler Henry, a radiant smile which Emma was sure was actually a giggle imprinted on his cute little face. He was facing the camera, and his mother was facing him, like he was the center of her entire universe. Her reverent, adoring gaze, and the way her hands gently gripped his chubby smaller ones were living proof of her love for this little man. The photo almost radiated with the intensity of the emotions.

* * *

Regina entered Henry's room to find him completely entangled in his covers, as she often did when his dreams were restless. She used to refrain from soothing them with her powers, but tonight, with his fever and the obvious concern he showed for her not making it any better, she decided a little bit of magic couldn't hurt.

She sat on the mattress as far away from her son's body as she possibly could, so she wouldn't wake him. Closing her eyes, she tried to get a feel for the aura of his nightmares. She did this every time, trying to decide if he needed his mother's help, or if he would wake and prefer she'd left him alone with his dragons and the slayings he had to perform on his own.

This time, though, there was something off. Black. That's all she could see, smell, and even taste. His dreams were really bothering him this time, for it was the first time this particular color entered Henry's mind and subconscious. She tried to calm her own heart beat and quickly approached him, putting soothingly cool palms on his flushed cheeks. He didn't stir, but his breaths were uneven and jumpy.

''Shh, it's okay baby, Mommy's here.''

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and focused. A milky film of purplish-blue mist covered the length of her arms and slunk its way down to her fingertips. She allowed it to flow right into Henry. Satisfied with the outcome, she breathed out a sigh of relief and brushed her hair back. She was sweaty and shaky. Not practicing magic really takes it out of a person, she thought. Almost like not using your muscles, the power in you atrophies. She put all of that aside, checked Henry's fever once more and when she was sure he was okay for at least another hour before she checked in on him again, she got up to leave the room.

A cold feeling settled deep in her stomach. The black still troubled her. But why, she couldn't even begin to fathom. Frowning, she left the necessary five inches of the door ajar and headed back towards the sitting room.

* * *

Deep in thought, Emma was snapped back to the present by the sound of Regina's stilettos. Quickly she sat back down and when Regina came into view handed her the glass of the deep crimson liquid and watched in fascination as the woman's lips curved around the rim and the wine slid down the smooth surface coating Regina's lips, making them look even juicier.

The color and the glossiness reminded the blonde of the apples Gina was so apt at conjuring. She had to cross her legs tightly and look away if she was going to be anywhere near coherent during the conversation. Her own Chardonnay wasn't all that helpful either so she decided to sip on it at a slower pace. Better safe than sorry.

''Gina, are you okay, you look a little…I don't know…''

''I'm fine. It's Henry. His fever's been acting up and I don't like it. He doesn't normally get sick this quickly.''

Regina realized she'd started talking too much, much more than she'd originally intended but found that she lacked the resolve necessary to stop herself. When it came to Henry there was only Severus she could confide in, and despite what happened in the past, she knew Emma would never hurt her or Henry intentionally. She cursed her own inability to stop holding a grudge.

She knew that the time apart was needed. The seven years were used well. In Emma's case, she'd gained independence, from what Regina could see, at least by observing her perfectly pressed emerald Slytherin teaching robes. She couldn't help but notice how the color matched the blonde's eyes perfectly. She shook the notion off and thought of her own development. Henry was the best thing that ever happened to her, and she would most certainly still be in Hogwarts, teaching, nursing bottle after bottle of Firewhiskey in a lonely dungeon with only Severus for company had it not been for Emma's ''indiscretion''.

This way, she had built a different kind of career, had a beautiful baby boy, and in a manner of sorts,the situation helped Severus, too. He had stopped drinking as much and enjoyed a social life. The three of them, mother, son and non-biological uncle had become your unusual, but highly functional family. And, the bottom line was, it was all thanks to the childish, lovesick girl she'd fallen in love with all that time ago. And if she was to be honest with herself, the girl she'd loved ever since.

Wow, talk about denial not just being a river and all that.

''Regina?''

''Hm? Yes dear, what is it?''

''I said, did you hear that?''

And even though theblonde was overwhelmed at the term of endearment, she kept her focus on the strange clicking noise coming from the direction of Henry's room.

Regina all but ran in the direction of the sound, Emma hot on her heels. When they entered the room, they found nothing alarming. Henry was still in his bed, and Regina walked over to him.

''Oh my god…he's burning up…''

''Okay, don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow. We'll make him better.''

''No…this is odd, it's like no kind of fever he's ever had before. It's all over the place. Henry, Henry, darling, wake up, look at Mommy.''

She shook him lightly, and when she got no response, grabbed his shoulders and shook harder.

''Emma, I can't wake him up... Henry!''

The younger woman looked at Regina at a loss for words and a solution to this peculiar illness, but her ears were still focused on finding the source of the sound.

And then, when Emma least expected it, Regina jumped of the bed, Henry in her arms. She held his tiny little body like a lifeline, the final thing still tethering her to sanity. Because what she saw only made her believe firmly that this was going to be the last time she held her child. The last night she drew breath.

She hoisted Henry's limp form onto her side, her free hand stretched out to take Emma's.

Emma looked at her, puzzled and scared. Then, she followed Regina's line of vision and saw then what she was missing. A thick fog had descended all around the house, it was clearly visible through Henry's window.

Muddled gray wisps of nauseating smoke had already reached the pane and were slithering their way into the room. Both women could taste it. It was dark magic at its worst. It was the exact color of Henry's nightmare, and Regina knew it was slowly killing him. She cursed herself for not noticing it sooner.

Regina's grip on Emma's hand tightened and Emma heard her speaking, only slightly above a whisper.

''I'm sorry. For everything. And for not saying I'm sorry sooner.''

Emma held the hand tighter, too, and placed the other protectively over Henry's back. She could feel the heat rolling off him in waves.

''It's okay, I'm with you, and we will beat this…whatever it is. Right now, the last thing on my mind is losing you again. Do you understand?''

She almost screamed the last part, but Regina could only nod, unconvinced she'll live to see another day. She knew very well the source of the attack and knew death was the only possible outcome this enemy would be satisified with.

When Emma placed a deep kiss on Regina's lips, she could still taste the wine, which was now mixed with salty tears making their way down the brunette's cheeks. A moment later, she heard yet another whispered sentence.

''I love you, Emm.''

The blonde smiled a wide smile, despite the danger.''

''And I you, Gina. Forever. Always.''

''And yet, our forever is closer than you think.''

As she uttered the words Regina closed her eyes and clung to Emma and Henry tighter. It was too late. _**She**_ was already in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! :) Enjoy reading this one, the words literally took me where they wanted, and this is the end result. And quite a resut if I may say so myself, LOL! :) but, all jokes aside, I hope you like it, and as always, reviews and feedback equal chocolate and rainbow baloons! :D**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

Her mother had always been a creature of habit, and one of them, as it seemed, was threatening her daughter's life. As she stood in front of the two women in all her petrifying horror, Cora Mills wore the daintiest of smiles which both Emma and Regina's skin crawl.

Still holding Henry in her arms, bracing her body for an onslaught of magic she knew was powerless against after not using her own for years, she felt something or someone probing her mind. It was Emma. As it turned out, she was, in addition to being an Animagus, a very skilled Legilimence. The conversation took only seconds, as they had next to no time before Cora made her intentions clear.

However, Regina knew her mother had a flair for drama and assumed they'd have a minute or so longer to live, Cora would most definitely need to mouth off before she fired any kind of hex too disabling.

_''Listen to me Gina. This is one problem I will take care of. Right now, your one task is protecting Henry. So I'm gonna need you to run out ,on my sign,and not look back. As soon as you get to the living room, Floo both yourself and Henry to Severus's quarters. The pasword is Lilly, it'll send you straight into his bedroom. He'll help you with Henry's fever.''_

_''I will not leave you!''_

_''Regina snap out of it. There's nothing you can do, you're just a sitting duck. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, don't worry and RUN!''_

The last word was so loud in her head that she almost clamped her hands against her ears quite illogically, but instead she got her bearings and ran at lightning speed towards her destination.

Just as Cora realized her daughter had disappeared - something she hadn't counted on - she turned to go after her, only taking enough time to fire a flow of the dark mist towards Emma. Emma, however, had already transformed into her animal or rather bird of choice and had found her own target. Cora's face.

Soaring through the air, she observed the best points of attack. Zeroing in on the witch's eyes she put all her powers into taking her out. She wasn't used to this kind of use of her transfiguring abilities, but they served a purpose. She was even irrationally half-surprised to see blood coming from the wounds she caused with her unexpectedly vicious little bluebird beak. She always considered Cora dead on the inside.

Soon, though, she had to abandon this form of offense and tranfigured back, her robes splattered with the crimson liquid which she swore reeked like nothing she'd ever smelled before. Ew, _Eau d'Evil_. The urge to throw up was overwhelming, but she managed to stand up and meet Cora once again. This time, there was no element of surprise anymore. It was just her, a novice, and a hard-core black magic addict.

* * *

As instructed, Regina arrived at the fireplace and just as she was about to enter and transport both her and Henry to Hogwarts, she made a last minute decision. Anger etched on her face, tears of fear for her child rolling in waves down her cheeks, she tore a piece of paper from a nearby pad and scribbled a series of words for Severus and attached it to Henry's pajamas. He'd know what to do with Henry. And what to do if she and Emma didn't make it.

She deposited Henry's unconscious body in the ash, kissed his forehead gently, grabbed a handful of the Floo powder which lay hidden behind one of the logs for the fire and threw it forcefully, yelling the password to her empty living room. In a second her son was gone, and she was on her feet,a new mission on her mind.

She felt her hands illuminate as the hate for her mother resurfaced after having been buried undernath of layers of love for Henry.

'' Oh, it's payback time, mother. You're about to find out just what repressed feelings feel like!''

She spoke the sentence more to herself than anyone else really, but it gave her courage, and an almost sinister smile appeared on her lips. Her power was coming back with a vengeance.

* * *

Emma was on the floor, writhing in searing hot pain, her stomach feeling like someone had made her swallow a jug of boiling iron, with Cora staring down at her, he canines glinting, dangerously similar to that of a vampire bloodsucker. And even though Emma had had her fair share of vampire encounters during her training with Severus, not one disgusted her as much like the abomination that was Mrs Mills.

Her teeth grit together in hatred and , when she was able to catch a breath, she was able to respond, if only verbally,since the one and only spell Cora threw at her had completely sapped her of all her magic.

''You'll never get her. You know why? She's just too good. If she doesn't want you around, she'll make damned sure of that!''

''Oh, poor little confused Princess. Or should I say, poor little birdie? Nice touch, animagus Swan, but I don't think my ego, which is quite sizeable, I admit, would admit defeat by a puny bluebird.''

The old woman's gravelly voice grated on Emma's nerves and all she wanted at that point, hoping that Regina and Henry got out okay, was the sweet release of it was clear Cora was the kind of predator that liked to play with its prey prior to ingesting it.

* * *

Regina peeked in through the slight crack in the door and she saw Emma curled up in a fetal position. As quietly as she possibly coud, she entered the room, hovering only inches behind Cora. The older woman failed to notice her entrance, only when she felt someone's hot breath at her jugular did she flinch and hurl a fireball. Unfortunately for her, Regina had of course anticipated this move and enjoyed immensely the opportunity to first dodge the spell and then stretch out one hand and grip her mother's throat tightly, squeezing the life and light(if any existed) from the woman who turned her life a living hell.

''Gina, no!''

Regina turned to Emma, puzzled. Emma was up now, recovering and taking deep breaths of air, her lungs still under the impression that she'd been in a vice.

''We need answers. Don't let her go completely, her death is something we will both witness, of that you can be sure, there's a little matter of avenging my grandfather and your late husband,** but** we will get to that later.''

Regina nodded, and fresh tears threatened to fall at the mention of Leopold, a man who cared and did his best to love her, and whom she tried to love back. The way he died needed to be revealed and the person responsible punished, but Emma was right. How Cora escaped her confinement in Snow's catacombs was a mistery, since nothing and no one has ever been able to manage such a trick, magic or no magic.

''Okay.''

She suspended Cora's paralyzed almost-carcas in mid-air and turned her attention to Emma.

''Are you okay?''

''I've had better days, but I'll be fine. Now...Cora...speak. Or we'll make you.''

''Emm, I doubt that threat will work with this piece of work. Mother was always, since I was old enough to know what it meant, a sadist and masochist at heart. She would enjoy her torture session. Although, I know of a different way of getting the answers we need.''

Emma almost slapped herself for being so forgetful. She smiled conspiratorially at Regina and opened her mind to her inner Legilimence, entering the witch's head with not a small amount of trepidation.

Regina observed her. At first, as she concentrated, her eyes were closed, brows knit in concentration. But, as seconds ticked by, her expressions changed from disbelief to bewilderment and then finally...

''Oh my gods...''

''Emma...what is it?''

Instead of answering, she joined hands with Regina conveying her decision mutely. The brunette joined their powers and together they saw the life go out of Cora's eyes and her body wither into a pile of ash which Regina let flow out the window.

A tear found its way to the corner of her eye and she smiled sadly.

''Gina?''

''Yes, love?''

''I know it's hard, she was your mother after all, but... we will deal with all of it, together, but right now...we have to go.''

''What did you see Emma?''

The blonde averted her gaze towards the ground, and Regina saw she was shaking with uncontrolable sobs. She held the blonde tightly, murmuring words of comfort.

''Emma, tell me, why do we have to run?''

Emma looked up and shook her head in desperation.

''It was a trap. They're coming for us. ''

She didn't have to utter another word. Regina understood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! :) Here's a nice little chapter before we, as I say, enter the stage of the grand finale (I'm feelin' it comin' :)) hope you like it, comment and review! :)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

''How much time do we have?''

Emma was non–responsive and Regina knew she had already given in.

''Swan, snap out of it! Now, you may not have anything else left to live for, but I sure as Hades still do!''

Now Regina's pent up anger was getting the best of her, and she managed to temporarily side-sweeep the thought of having killed her own mother, just so she could think clearly. The guilt and grief would come later, but not untill she allowed it.

Emma had lifted her gaze from the spot on the floor where she'd colapsed in an emotional heap.

''You might as well kill me here and now Gina, I as good as brought this on you and Henry.''

''The pitty party will have to wait, Princess, since I don't intend to let you wallow in it for a moment longer.''

The brunette felt some of the control over the situation coming back and she took a deep breath, and for the first time in a while she felt like she could do anything, even faced with...well, she does have her limits, but so do her enemies.

''And, darling…I still need you, but not if you can't choose.''

''Choose? What do you mean?''

But she knew. She knew it even before the question left her lips. She would have to decide whose side she would take in the ultimate battle between her lover and her mother.

''I have to say, my darling little stepdaughter showed a great amount of wit by letting Mother out. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist finding me. And what's worse, the ''great'' Cora Mills knew it, too. And she still came. Her desire to kill me overwhelmed even the fact that Snow would probably kill _her_ on the spot when they eventually re-captured her. ''

Emma was puzzled.

''What do you mean, kill her on the spot? Cora was the most powerful sorceress in all three worlds, present company excluded. I mean, my mother's puny soldiers were hardly going to stop her. The only thing containing her in the dungeons was the magical reinforcement my grandfather had put on the bars of the lower basement cells.''

''Oh darling, I see you're still in the dark about certain things. Let me ask you something. You told me when we first met, that your mother didn't want you ''dabbling in the arts'' when you were a child. Didn't you ever ask yourself why that was?''

''I asked _her_, before she shipped me to Hogwarts. I wanted to know why all of a sudden I had to be profficent in magic, when all my life I wasn't allowed even to walk the castle freely. Why grant me the freedom of a whole new universe by sending me to study the Dark Arts of all things?''

Both women fell silent because they knew what it was that Snow had to say.

''It was me, wasn't it? Her excuse for not letting you study magic was me.''

''Yes. And for good reason, Gina... she thought, well - thinks - that you killed her father.''

''But, my dear Emma, what she failed to tell you is that as innocent and meek as she may look at first glance, Snow White is a powerful sorceress in her own right.''

''What do you mean? My mother doesn't have powers...''

''Oh, yes she does. I know this because I was the one who taught her everything she knows.''

* * *

Emma,stunned by this piece of knowledge about her mother, was almost hyperventilating, her gaze lost somewhere in between reality and the life her mother had given her, which was the polar opposite of said reality.

''Sweetheart, I know it's a lot to take in, but...''

''I know, now is not the time. You're right. We have to get out of here. Do you have a way of masking our scent? Or is my mother aware of every bit of magic you possess?''

''Dear, a careful mentor never reveals ALL her secrets. How do you think I managed to evade her all this time?''

''I guess what she didn't count on and know about was Cora and my mind-reading skills.''

''Yes, well, you could fill a vary thick book with things your mother doesn't know, dear.''

''Point taken, but you don't have to be mean about it.''

Regina smiled at Emma's attempt at humour, and stood up, facing the blonde.

''What do we do now?''

''Impatient, aren't we? Now, we wait, he should be along in a minute.''

''Who?''

''An old acquaintance. I'm sure you'll be happy to be reunited.''

Just as Regina had said it, she felt the creature appear in her backyard.

''Outside. And hurry.''

Emma followed and was soon face to face with indeed an old, beloved friend. The Pegasus.

* * *

''Gina...oh my...how? I didn't even know they were allowed to be seen in the Muggle world...''

''Strictly speaking he's not,and he won't technically be seen - the wards are there to shield him, but when needs arise, exceptions are made. ''

''I thought Fawkes would have been used in these circumstances.''

The brunette's face fell abruptly as she realized fully what the words meant.

''Well...I do believe we have to leave now, darling. Fawkes isn't here. There is only one other situation in which he would fail to show up. Severus needs him and his healing tears to brew a potion. At my son's deathbed.''

Emma could almost imagine Regina's whole world shattering at the realization, and she was in awe of how well she held it together, in view of the last few hours and her almost-breakdown when Corra appeared.

Emma wasn't sure whether the silence Regina had chosen was all that good for her broken soul, but instead of overthinking it, she clung tighter to her love's waist, burried her face in the older woman's hair feeling the familiar scent of apples engulf her senses. I na few seconds, they were in the air, flying over a sleeping, unsuspecting London.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hiya! :) This one is a bit heavier on the dark than usual and I really like how it ended up flowing. I can only hope you like it, too! :) Enjoy, and if you can spare the time - reviews and feedback as well as constructive criticism are all things much appreciated! :)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

The Pegasus had deposited them in front of one of the secret entrances to the dungeons. Regina knew that was what he was instructed to do in such situations. Probably by Severus, her eternal life line.

* * *

''Severus...tell me the truth...what are his chances?''

The dark-haired wizard moved away from a mute Regina who was sitting by fever-stricken Henry. He walked out and towards the sitting room of his quarters, taking Emma with him. His face was grim and his black eyes sad.

''I don't know. The Revival potion has remained a secret to all but the Trio and myself, so I haven't had much practice in producing it and the time of year is entirely wrong for brewing. Fawkes was of great help, but there's only so much even he can do. Some of the herbs I used were valid substitutes, but substitutes nonetheless, and as such, not as good as the real thing...Cora really did everything so that this particular _Febris Mortuaire_ was left as iron-clad as possible. I've done everything in my power, but now it's up to Henry and his body.''

''You're telling me that that thing, that slimy fever that's killing the poor child has a name?! It's an actual curse? Some sick, perverted creep actually took the time to _design_ it?''

''Yes. No one knows who, but it's eons old. And also, in so far as we know, incurable.''

Emma's gut twisted, but she was glad that Regina wasn't in the room. She'd rather have her in the dark about the nature of Henry's illness for as long as she could.

''Snape...I need you to do something for me.''

''I don't think you're in any position to be asking favours of me, _Princess_. It was you and your bloody heritage that brought this on.''

''I'm well aware of my part in all of this. Which is why I need your help. I want you to keep Regina in here for as long as you can. The wards you and I both set around the dungeons should help us keep our location a secret for a while, we don't want my mother breaking through them before I'm ready.''

''Ready? Ready for what, _Professor Swan_? I doubt very much you'd be able to fight Snow White with your tiny little bluebird wings.''

''Well, it worked with Cora.'', Emma almost hissed.''But that's not what I want. I need you to help me practice, for what it's worth.''

''Practice? You've had magical practice galore over the years. What more could you possibly need?''

''I need strength. The will power to so something I never thought I would have to do, should the need arise.''

And something told her it most definitely would.

* * *

Regina sat by Henry's side, holding his tiny hand, feeling the fire of the temperature blazing through his delicate veins. This was the one sight that made her realize she would never feel sorry for ending her mother's life. She cried bitter tears of regret and sorrow so deep she felt she could choke on them.

It wasn't in her nature to give up, but even she could see what was going on. Even if Severus refused to tell her anything definitively, she knew a strong _Febris Mortuaire_ when she saw it. One of the most vile, most painful curses and Cora had decided to use precisely that one to kill her only grandson.

''I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, my sweet, darling, perfect little prince...Please, forgive me...''

Henry's breath hitched and his body jerked forward, writhing in silent pain, as it had become a habit in the past hour or so. Regina knew this meant the curse was taking full effect, and that his breaths were numbered.

''It's okay, my love, Mommy's here, I've got you.''

She climbed into bed with him, wrapping her arms around his tiny frame, and was soon consumed by the heat of his body. She laid her cheek on his drenched brown curls and sang his favourite lullaby, parts of it swallowed by the tears she couldn't control. She would be with him until the need. That was the one last thing she could do for her son, her innocent child, one of her two true loves. After that, she couldn't care less about what happened to her. Death by Snow White's magic would be almost poetic. It was her that gave the power to the woman,in turn, said power would destroy her.

Her eyes drooped, sleep invading her mind, and she fought it valiantly before succumbing to it along with Henry. The slight reprieve from pain, both emotional and physical had arrived.

* * *

''How sure are you about this, Emma?''

It was one of the rare ocassions that Snape used her first name so she knew he was being genuine in his concern. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

''Unfortunately, very sure. It's the only thing I can do. If what I know about these things is true, and you said it is...it should be our ticket out of my mother's delusional mind. Now. Go back inside. I'll go and atrract their attention, but you have to do everything you can so that no one is able to get to Henry and Regina. Okay? And I mean anything. Are _you_ sure you want to risk it?''

''Rogue military forces are coming to invade a castle of which I am Headmaster. I think it is in my right.''

Emma nodded and turned towards the exit, silently murmuring passwords and disarmament charms.

* * *

The Black lake was never a favorite spot of hers, and right now, she sealed her opinion on it as she walked out and surveyed her surroundings. The thick, almost black mist enveloped the murky pit with its slimy, tentacle-riddled inhabitants. The blonde shivered.

Mentally she went through every spell and defense weapon she could think of, even the one that was her last resort. Snape's words helped a lot and she was grateful to him on so many levels. She knew that they gave each other a hard time, but she also knew that neither of them would have it any other way, creatures of habit they both were.

She was woken from her thoughts by a loud crack splitting the silence of the night. She recognized the swirl of the Hat Portal vortex and her heart started hammering in her chest.

In a second she witnessed an army of at least a thousand men materialize in front of her, their weapons drawn. Shocked, she watched as her mother, the Queen of the now compeletely lost and godforesaken Enchanted Forest brushed stray bits of dust of her white cloak, not even giving her daughter the time of day.

''Mother?!''

''Pardon?''

''Mother, why are you doing this?''

Snow looked utterly at a loss as to what her daughter was talking about. In fact, as far as she was concerned, Emma was no longer a child of hers. Another item on the _''Things To Blame Regina For''_ list. The dark-haired woman's teeth set on edge as she remembered, and her anger was re-kindled further, if that was even possible.

''I'm not your mother. You made that very clear a long time ago. Now, I would hate for an innocent - even a stranger such as yourself - to be hurt in my pursuit of that dreaded witch. Step aside. My men will search the castle.''

Emma almost snorted, indignant. This was indeed no longer her mother. She looked deeply in the woman's eyes and found...nothing. The desire for revenge was so overwhelming she had caved in on herself and the once wonderful and caring person Emma believed Snow to be was replaced with a ghost of sorts, controlled by bloodlust and dark magic. It was the same vicious trait she could literally smell when Cora bled from her bluebird stings.

The blonde's eyes teared up but she wouldn't let the crystaline droplets fall. Instead, she fixed the Queen with a ruthless no-nonsense stare.

''Seriously? You think you can just march in into a castle full of unsuspecting children and ransack the place? Because, if you do, you have another thing coming, _Snow_.''

* * *

''Where is she Severus?''

Regina's voice was ice, pure and untainted, and he had to admit it to himself - even Snape was intimidated.

''Regina you should go back to sleep, be bext to Henry, he needs you presence, it's soothing, it will help him wake up. ''

She smirked at the words obviously meant to comfort her. But, she had no will power left in her to pretend Henry would make it through the night.

''Don't insult my intelligence, Severus. I think we both know that Henry...is beyond salvation. ''

The brunette took a deep breath before continuing.

''I can't even make his last hours painless. All I can do is watch and hold his hand. Now answer my question. Where is Emma?''

Severus felt himself give in under her hard gaze and his resolve to keep a promise crumbled. If Regina wanted to go out and fight alongside Emma, then that is what she would do, with or without his help.

* * *

''Well, well, who do we have here?''

Emma's head whipped to the side so fast she thought she might have actually broken her neck.

''Gina?''

''Yes, dear? Surprised to see me?''

What was more surprising, Emma noted the woman's clothes. They weren't her usual Muggle attire, it was an outfit of stunning black robes and cloak, its red lining ocassionally showing in the flutter of the evening breeze. Emma was breathless.

''Gina, I told Severus I've got this, why-''

''Because this isn't about you, love. I'm sorry, but this is between me and...well, is _mother_ still the term you would use?''

Regina's mocking tone angered Snow further, but Emma just smirked and shook her head. Then she took Regina by the hand and pressed it against her heart. She leaned in further and whispered.

''I got your back. I love you.''

Instead of replying, Regina caught Emma's lips between her own, pressing a moist, hot kiss there. Emma responded in kind and soon, too soon for her liking, Regina was already two feet in front of her, ready to tackle Snow and her maniacal delusions.

And yet, the fact that Regina left Henry's side, the kiss that tasted too much like finality and the new outfit which - though beautiful - resembled a shroud...these were all disturbing things and they didn't sit well with the blonde. She kept a sharp eye trained on Regina, and within her robes she gripped HER solution to their problem, now sure more than ever that she would indeed have to use it.

* * *

''Snow. How are my powers serving you, dear? I seem to recall a little problem with certain offense charms you always needed perfecting.''

Instead of speaking, Emma witnessed Snow's hand forming a fist and she knew the posture well enough to realize an attack was forthcoming. When it came, Regina merely nudged the fireball away from herself and into the watery depths of the Lake. When Snow's fury reached its peak, she had begun to hurl hex after hex, spell after spell, curse after curse. And all Regina did was deflect and wait.

''Tired out, Snow? Good, I need to get a few things off my chest before your little crusade continues.''

She approached her ex-stepdaughter and got in her face. This seemed to surprise, even frighten Snow a little, but she stood her ground. And if Emma thought that was scary, the sound of Regina's deep, husky voice made even her stomach jolt in fear.

''You ungrateful little brat. I saved your life over and over again. I nursed you after every scraped knee, cradled you when you cried, sang to you when you couldn't sleep. I taught you almost everything I know, and this is how you repay me?! How crazy did she make you,telling you her wild stories down in the dungeons? You must have listened to one each night since the minute I was forced to run away! Was that why you didn't believe Emma's memories even when you saw them in all their clarity? No, you know what, don't answer that. I thought I knew you. I thought that upon seeing each other, all this would end. That you would realize that I loved you, that you were my daughter. But now I see I was holding my breath in vain.''

Snow's eyes became even more vacant and Regina knew there was no turning back, not for her, or for Snow. So she just backed away again, with one parting shot.

''You are a pathetic excuse for a mother.''

And that was what sent Snow over the edge. Her strength replenished, she was ready for a repeat of her attack. What she wasn't aware of was the silence that had engulfed them all. Emma had paralyzed all her soldiers. Still, that didn't stop Snow from wanting to continue her ravenous magical assault.

Emma realized Regina's hands were no longer in the protective formation they were before, and instinctively, she pulled out the object from within the confines of her robes. The glint of moonlight against the shiny steel of the barel distracted Snow for a nanosecond and Emma's jade eyes made contact with her mother's one last time. And then the gun went off and Emma saw her mother fall onto the sodden dirt in a crumpled heap, a pool of blood forming around her lifeless body.

Ding-Dong...the Queen was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Just a quick Hi, and then I've gotta dash, work is been hell these past few days :D Hope you enjoy this one, it was written in a chocolate rush, and sometimes I'm at my most creative when chocolate is involved! :D**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

Regina's head whipped around, grabbing Emma's hands, wrestling the gun from her hands before she decided to turn on herself. She could feel her breath coming in huge gasps and knew she was close to hyperventilating. A deep coppery scent wafted in the air around them as the blood seeped from the Queen's lifeless body.

Emma slumped to the ground, Regina's arms around her, her eyes wide and disbelieving. At the same time she was grieving and rejoicing. The death of her mother versus the survival of the woman she loved. One or the other, it wad clear as day. And seeing Snow in the lunatic craze that overtook her, and Regina willing to sacrifice herself to the demon that was Snow White… it's not like she had a choice.

Still, huge tears were rolling down her cheeks and she swiped them angrily. Regina held her close and whispered soothing words. The blonde's breaths were short, almost imperceptible gasps, her face red and her eyes bloodshot.

''Give me a reason. Give me a reason why I shouldn't have done this. There was no way I was going to let her kill you! You are NOT dying, do you understand me? You're NOT dying!''

Purposefully, she stood up, pulling Regina up with her.

''Gina, help me with her body, I think my hands are too shaky right now...''

The brunette stared at her lover for a moment before she understood what she meant. She flicked her wrist once and then twice in complicated patterns and Snow White was slumped in a heap next to her troops.

''Love, are you sure?''

Emma nodded gravely, though choosing to look away as Regina combined her Hogwarts and Enchanted Kingdom powers to conceive the Hat Portal. After making sure all the soldiers were there and accounted for, she urged the vortex further and in a second, Snow White and her paralyzed army were on their way back, never to be seen again.

Before she had time to feel sorry for James, the foolish man who couldn't muster the strength to fight the woman who controlled his every move, she turned to Emma who was by that point already heading back to Snape's chambers.

Regina swished her arm through the air once more and cast a spell which cleared the air of any trace of their recent magical escapade. She was actually surprised they'd managed to stay hidden this long and wasn't about to push her luck.

Then she followed Emma back. Back to her son's deathbed. She had already decided on a course of action.

* * *

Snape had made it a point not to ask questions, but the blood spatter on Emma's robes and the look of absolute surrender on both women's faces (and the fact that they were both still alive) left no room for imagination as to who wasn't.

Instead he busied himself with his godson and administering another Cooling Potion. When Regina announced her intentions, he and Emma immediately stood between the boy and his mother.

''Gina, you can't be serious?!'', they almost spoke in unison.

Regina grit her teeth at being told what to do, and almost blew both of them away. Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides and just as she was about to let her anger out on an unsuspecting set of bed curtains she heard a familiar voice. Rowena.

''Tsk, tsk, Regina dear, you never could control your anger. Now sit back and re-think your actions. Euthanizing your child might seem like the only exit out of his painful predicament, but I assure you, it's much simpler than it looks. I only wish you'd called me instead of letting me hear about it from the other portraits. I guess we can only thank them for being as gossipy as they are. Now, will you let me speak or do I make Severus restrain you?''

Snape frowned angrily at the words but said nothing, hoping somehow that Rowena was right and that she indeed had a cure for Henry.

''You have five minutes. I will not let my son suffer any more than that if this tunnel doesn't have light at the end of it, which I'm pretty sure is obvious.''

''Obvious? But, my dear, you've been so blinded by Cora's sudden re-appearance that you barely got your magic together. Granted it works like a charm, if you'll excuse the slight pun, but it's made you unable to see things clearly. To see your ''dearly'' departed mother for the scheming, conniving little hag that she always was.''

Regina thought the words over and still nothing made sense to her.

''How did you even know about all of this? Not even the portraits are that far-reaching.''

''Severus here likes to pretend we're the worst of friends, but when it really comes down to it, he'd much rather talk to me during his Firewhiskey nights than Albus who always complains about the gloom and doom of the dungeons. I'm here almost every night. That, and my daughter is more inclined to come out of her haunting phase when something horrid and interesting happens. Scary, I know. Now, are you going to listen or bother with the irrelevant points of this whole situation?''

By that point, Regina's eyes had stopped flaring red and she'd calmed herself enough to listen to reason. Or at least grasp at the very fine straw that was Rowena's soothing voice. Maybe the solution was there, she just failed to see it.

''Okay. Now tell me, what was your Mother's favorite ''move'' when she was in her prime? You must recall, it was almost always the number one go-to thing.''

''Magical subterfuge.''

''That's right. Now, what exactly happened when she put the curse on Henry? ''

''He started running a mild fever, and having nightmares. But by the time Emma and I walked in the room, he was unconscious, and …she…was only moments away.''

''Exactly. Think. Subterfuge was something that sounds like her. Not a full on frontal attack. Obviously she did something before she made her presence known. Something that would require you to think your child was in a coma rather than the truth of the matter. And what could Cora possibly do, and then utilize a Febris Mortuaire **_look-alike_** spell to cover it up?''

Regina's brain whirled with possibilities, until everything cleared and her eyes widened in horror!

''That bitch! If she wasn't dead already I'd kill her a hundred times over!''

''Ugh, you really have trouble focusing on the positives here, don't you? And besides, you know leverage was Cora's middle name. She didn't have to kill your son to punish or extort you. Simply hold in her possession a piece of him. An essential one at that.''

Regina took a deep breath and faced the portrait of her ancestor.

''It still means my son is doomed. Don't you see? There is no way I can help him, not where we are now, even if the Febris curse was a fake!''

Rowena then turned to Emma.

''Your Majesty.''

''I'm not a Princess anymore.''

''Oh, of course you're not. I didn't say ''Highness''. I said Majesty. As in – Queen. Your dearly departed mother has left you, among other things, her title, as I believe your father is royal only by blood. The law clearly states that only you can rule now.''

''I suppose so, but…what does that even mean, how does that help us?''

Regina ran to Emma, grasping her hands gently, leaning in for a passionate, promising kiss.

''Oh my dear…you may well have the power to help us save Henry's life.''

''How, I don't understand?''

Regina spoke, excitement and hope lacing her voice.

''You can grant me permission and immunity to enter the Enchanted Kingdom again. And retrieve Henry's heart from my mother's chamber in the Mills Mausoleum.''


	21. Chapter 21

**And here we are, darlings, the last chapter. This one was a winding story, with lots of twists I myself didnt see coming. Hope you like it, enjoy, review and comment! :) Thank you for stickin' with me through all the chapters, you are my inspiration! :)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

Regina landed gracefully as Emma followed, thudding to the ground less than queen-like, since she lost grip of Fawkes in the last, crucial second. Regina immediately turned to her, worry etched across her face.

''Darling, are you alright?''

Emma rubbed her backside, wishing the dull ache away and smiled reassuringly at the brunete.

''Yeah...I'm fine...Let's go. I think we're really close to where the first station usually was. I don't know why, there should be platoons of soldiers milling about the place...''

And then she realized with grim certainty that no one was there since they were most probably dealing with the after effects of her mother's death.

Regina heard sounds of footfalls about a few yeards away, and urged Emma towards a nearby hedge. They needed a good vantage point from which they could observe and assess the situation. Emma needed to take her throne, but if both of them were dead before the words:''Bow to your Queen'' got the chance to leave her mouth, it wouldn't do much good, now would it?

Before she had time to register anything else, Emma heard a familiar voice. King James was leading a group of soldiers, talking to them in a clipped and hurried tone of voice. The kind of tone he used when he couldn't really control his emotions.

''And I want guards on both ends of the procession. Red and white roses strewn down the paths we will be taking. Nothing will spoil this day. I wasn't able to talk my wife from running into her own madness thus causing her death, but this is the one last gift I CAN give her. The perfect burial.''

The man's voice wavered and Emma could see him spilling tears of the truest of loves for his departed wife. A wife she killed. But,the thoughts got overriden by the image of Henry, in his bed, writhing in excruciating agony. _''Prioritize, Emma''_, she told herself and stepped out of the bushes, signalling for Regina to stay put. She knew they both had magic and could defend themselves, but they'd rather not have to use firepower if they could avoid it. She swallowed against a lump suddenly forming in her throat at the mere thought that she might have to endanger the life of her one remaining parent.

''Dad?''

The man turned to his only daughter with nothing in his sorrow-filled eyes, as if he didn't recognize her.

''Dad…it's me, Emma…''

He managed a slight smile, one dipped in regret more than anything else.

'' I don't have the strength for this right now. I just want you to know one thing. It was my fault you had to do what you did. It was my fault for not being a better husband. And a better father.''

Emma gasped at the fact that her father knew all about who killed Snow. And then she remembered the soldiers who had most definitely witnessed everything. After all, she had merely numbed them, not blinded them. _''Great, another thousand souls who want my heart on a platter''_, thought Emma as she carefully moved towards her father who had by that point told his men to move ahead without him and that he would catch up with them.

''Where is she? Regina, I mean.''

His question caught Emma off guard, and her heart started beating frantically, her mind wandering, searching for a solution to their problem. But then the King reassured her.

''I have a lot of soul-searching to do, Emma. But first thing is first.''

He knelt on the ground in front of his daughter, bowing his head.

''Long live the Queen.''

''Dad, please, get up, you don't have to…''

Her pleas were interrupted by Regina coming out from her hiding place, not being able to rid herself of the horrid feel the very notion of ''hiding'' brought on. She stood next to a kneeling James, and he simply lifted his head, looked at the woman that was his wife's obsession for years. She squeezed his shoulder gently as he stood up.

''I am sorry for your loss.''

''Not as sorry as I am, Regina. But time for penance on my part and apologies I have to make on behalf of my departed wife will have to wait, since I assume you're not here because you want to attend the funeral. And Emma, I'd like to think I know you better than to think you're here for the purpose of taking over your mother's throne, entitled to it though you are.''

Emma smiled at her father, for once letting the resentment flutter away. In its place came the long lost love she once felt for him, and she held his hands, barely able to speak. Regina helped her by taking over.

''James…we need your help. We need passage though the land to get to my parents' family home. This may sound completely irrelevant taking into consideration your grief, but…it is the only and last chance I have to save my son's life.''

The man looked deep into the eyes of the woman he and Snow had wronged so many times over the years. He saw the hurt and fear in them and couldn't believe that he once thought her capable of murder, and in cold blood too. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and spoke.

''Anything you need and wish, you will have. I will help you in any way I can.''

* * *

The voyage was tiresome. It took the two women three days to reach the distant part of the Kingdom where Mills Manor was situated. Their use of magical travel was limited in the Forest and Regina couldn't help but compare it to not having cell reception in the Muggle world.

Regina was given special pardon signed by both King James and the newly crowned Queen Emma. The blonde had only accepted the title saying she would hand over the authority over to her father as soon as Henry's heart was safely within their reach and she had no further need for the privileges of being the Queen of the Enchanted Forest.

As they descended the final hillside, Regina halted her horse and took a deep reassuring breath. She held onto her reins with a death grip.

''Gina, you know I'm here, right?And there is no one that can hurt you anymore. Cora is gone. All we have to do is waltz in there and take it. She may have given birth to you, but you owe her nothing.''

''Oh, believe you me when I tell you that I know. ''

The brunette spurred her horse on violently and Emma had to struggle to keep up.

The ancient settlement was abandoned, ghost-ridden in its atmosphere, laden with tension the reason of which no one knew to pinpoint.

''Where to?''

''Another half a mile down the main road. Then we'll reach a clearing. The mausoleum was there. I just hope she didn't ward it too much. ''

Flashes of a younger self reached Regina's mind and she had to shake away the thoughts of being locked in the very mausoleum so they could do no more damage. Her mother was a real piece of work, that was for sure, locking her own child in a crypt on a regular basis being the least of her wrongdoings, even if said wrongdoing caused almost a lifetime's worth of nightmares featuring hissing bleeding hearts pleading for help from a little innocent girl who understood less than she would have liked and hell of a lot more than Cora desired.

''There it is.''

Her gaze lost in the distance and her own muddled thoughts, Regina hesitated only slightly before dismounting her black mare and tying both horses to a nearby tree. It wouldn't bode well for them to have their only means of transportation wander off into the woods.

Emma stood by her side, offering her hand.

''Ready?''

''For Henry, always.''

* * *

Emma stood behind Regina as the latter observed the wall lined with pulsating hearts. They both had to hold back a wave of nausea as the dark-mahogany squares almost talked to them, begging for release to their rightful owners. Emma grabbed Regina's hand.

''Can you feel him?''

''Yes…''

In a haze, Regina walked to the center row of boxes, almost at her eye level. She slid one of the drawers out of its rails and the scent that came wafting out of it was proof enough she was right. It triggered memories and sounds so potent in their reality. Henry's giggles, the first time he spoke to her, the first steps she witnessed, so overjoyed and afraid at the same time.

''It's him…it's Henry.''

''OK, let's go, I have a feeling something really bad is about to go down right here and I don't want to be here when it does.''

That's when Regina felt it, too. The slight trembles of the crypt walls, the cracks, almost invisible to the untrained eye, but still there, on the edges surrounding the Heart Wall. The smell of dying smoke, like a fuse slowly dying out, reaching its goal. Realization hit her with lightning force. Quickly, she grabbed Emma and dove for the trap door she had discovered on one of her first ''time-outs'' as a child.

She never had the courage to fully explore the damned tunnel, but it was their only chance against the diabolical mind of her mother who had thought she had covered ever potential option. _''Well, not this time, Mother.''_, she thought as she quickly ushered Emma down the dark underground corridor and bolted the door behind her. Just as they were about a five feet from it, they heard a loud grumbling noise. Panicking, holding her son's heart in her hands, she yelled at Emma.

''Run!''

They both sprinted away from the cloud of dirt and dust trailing after them, the aftershock of the main explosion in the upper levels of the crypt. The tunnel was a web of hallways, each darker than the next, and Regina occasionally had to throw fireballs down and in front of them just so they could make out where to go next. Emma magicked a tiny glowing night light that bounced in front of them helping them maintain their pace. Soon, though, they had to stop, having walked for what seemed like hours. Regina conjured apples and some cheese so they could eat quickly and continue. All the time she didn't lose sight or touch of Henry's heart, every now and then caressing the wood of the box reverently, her eyes closed. Emma knew it was a ritual that served its purpose, calming the brunette.

''Gina…we are close. And he **will** live. And…I just wanted to mention again how much I admire and love you. That's all.''

Emma could clearly see Regina had distanced herself from her and had thought maybe the walls were coming back up, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

The brunette leaned over to her lover and placed her right cheek on the woman's shoulder. Then she looked up, urging direct eye contact.

''Everything about you, since the first day I met you…irritated the hell out of me.''

''Well, that'd a lovely way to start your praise, Professor.'', Emma joked and slid her knuckles against the olive skin of Regina's cheek.

''What I meant was…deep down I adored it, just too stubborn to acknowledge it. And when I finally did, look what happened. My whole world caved in.''

''Gina, I…''

''No, let me finish. For that I thank you. We both grew since it happened. We are less rash and impulsive. And without your teenage affection for me and my own infatuation - as opposed to true love we feel for each other now, having given our previous feeling a chance to mature – I wouldn't have had Henry. There are no words powerful enough to express my gratitude for that. Now, when this whole ordeal is over and done with…would you like to be mine…for as long as you'll have me?''

Emma's heart leapt at the words.

''Why, Professor Mills, is that a proposal?''

''Make of it what you will, Swan. Now, let's get out of this dump and back to my son.''

And that is exactly what they did.

* * *

As Regina prepared herself to place the tiny heart back into Henry's chest, she found her hands trembling. She couldn't take the risk of anything going wrong.

''Emma, please…you do it, I'm shaking so much I could destroy the heart in the process.''

The blonde look at Regina and nodded, taking the organ firmly but gently in her right hand. In a second, she thrust it through the pale boy's chest and prayed for a miracle. For a moment nothing happened, and Regina's almost began to think it was all for nothing but then Henry's body jerked back in a sudden spasm and his eyes shot open, his breaths shallow.

Regina immediately cradled him in her hands while Emma and Snape looked at each other with twin looks of immense relief on their faces.

All was right with the world again.

* * *

_**-5 years later -  
**_

''Ma, Mom, come on, we're gonna be late. It's first day of school, how can we miss it, come on!''

Regina rolled over in bed and groaned, her left arm draping across her wife's waist.

''You know, he gets that unbridled enthusiasm from you.''

''I'm not to blame he likes the idea of being with his Mommies and Uncle and be at his favorite Magic boarding school, actually being able to go to classes other than just attending the ceremonies like an outsider. It's his time to shine, sweetie. I wouldn't worry, the fact that he lives with his parents and uncle may be nice now, but wait till he's just a tad older. He'll be running away at the first sight of us.''

''Oh, promises, promises!'', Regina joked as she peppered tiny kisses down the length of her wife's left cheek, eventually reaching her lips. She felt the blonde smirk and a grin of her own landed squarely on top of it.

''I love you, Gina.''

''Love you, too, Emms. Now, we should get up before he bursts out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall even before they've had the chance to dust off the Sorting Hat.''

''Oh, and don't forget Dad said he's coming round this weekend.''

''Oh, yes that's right. How's the rebuilding going, did he mention anything?''

''Well, he doesn't want to jinx it, but I think it's going really well. Sev's the expert on that, but far be it from him to share. It's like it's top secret. Although, I think their silence has something to do with the excavation at the mausoleum.''

''What do you mean?''

''Snape thought of salvaging the hearts that weren't beyond salvation and trying to find their owners.''

''To think my own flesh and blood was able to cause such pain and devastation.''

''It's not your fault she had more than one magic screw loose in that psycho head of hers. Now, let's not think about that on our son's first day at Hogwarts. You, as newly-appointed Headmistress should most definitely go get ready. And it better be something with a ''wow'' factor, you know the first-years get a kick out of it. And this time, since you preside over the Feast, all eyes will be on you.''

''Wow, that is a really good way to get my mind off the serious case of nerves, my little head of Slytherin house.''

''Which house do you think Henry will be assigned to?''

Regina rolled her eyes.

''Ravenclaw, obviously, where _''Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure.''_

''Oh, really? Well, then, what if he ends up in Slytherin?''

''Even better. He'll be watched over by his mother at all times, and you get to dole out punishment for any mishief. And you know our son, there will be points deducted, that I can assure you.''

''Okay, fair point. Ravenclaw all the way. Shall we?''

''We shall, love.''

And they lived happily ever after. That is, until Henry got into Gryffindor. ;)


End file.
